Auld Alliance
by mamielapin
Summary: Le mariage de la France et de l'Ecosse en 1295 pour commencer. Du yaoi, de l'humour et de l'histoire plus ou moins respecté.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour,**

 **J'ai effectué quelques modifications au chapitre 1. J'avais laissé cette fic à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années donc j'ai du retoucher vaguement pour que ça colle à mon idée d'aujourd'hui.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas historienne, je ne suis pas linguiste, je n'ai juste qu'un moteur de recherche donc je prie les puristes de m'excuser si leurs yeux saignent devant l'ancien français de Francis et le franglais coupé à la hâche d'Allistor (pour le deuxième, j'avoue c'est plus que parce que ça m'éclate que pour un quelconque intérêt historique.)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Une embarcation de taille moyenne traversait la manche, portée par la marée sous un temps gris et humide. Un temps bien spécifique à cette zone du globe, sombre avec une bruine constante laissant trempé mais sans réellement pleuvoir. Les hommes n'aimaient pas ce temps, un temps à attraper la mort. Alors nombre d'entre eux s'étaient repliés dans la cale du bateau, ne laissant que l'homme de barre et un passager.

Le passager avait ses cheveux collés contre son crâne et quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient sur le bout de son nez. Toutefois, il ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Il se tenait assis sur un tonneau, appuyé contre le mat, il regardait l'horizon un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Cet homme, c'est l'Ecosse, tout un pays représenté sous forme humaine répondant au nom d'Allistor.

Des cheveux de feus, des yeux verts comme les landes et le corps d'un guerrier marqué par les nombreuses batailles. Il n'était pas le plus important des pays en taille, mais il avait toujours réussi à se faire respecter des plus grands. Il avait tenu tête aux armées romaines, aux envahisseurs vikings, il avait réussi à unifier les différents clans peuplant ses terres. Il avait suivi ses rois dans toutes leurs querelles, leurs guerres sans jamais douter, sans jamais faiblir.

Mais aujourd'hui, assis sur ce tonneau, une pointe de doute commençait à germer dans son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son nouveau roi, Jean Balliol. Il avait pour habitude de regarder de loin les batailles de succession pour son trône, il n'aimait pas se mêler de la politique. Il devait avouer aussi, qu'il n'avait pas à s'en mêler jusqu'à présent, sa royauté se débrouillait pas trop mal, ils l'avaient rendu plus fort, entier, ils avaient prospéré et ils n'avaient rien à envier aux autres pays. Sa patrie allait bien jusqu'à présent, et il le ressentait physiquement et mentalement, il n'avait jamais été en aussi bonne santé. Mais depuis que Jean Balliol avait pris le trône, il ressentait certains changement. Sa main tremblait parfois sur sa hache, son cœur se serrait sans façon, son humeur était plus changeante. Il ne le sentait pas du tout ce roi, son intuition lui disait de s'en méfier. Et son intuition avait encore une fois fait mouche.

Il y eu d'abord l'allégeance au roi anglais. L'écossais n'avait guère apprécié de voir son Jean Balliol s'agenouiller devant ce roi prétentieux, lui prêter allégeance comme un simple vassal et le forcer à faire de même devant son équivalent, son frère Arthur, la nation anglaise. Ce n'était qu'un gamin et pourtant il le regardait de haut, comme s'il n'était qu'un insecte. Ce jour-là, il avait serré le poing si fort que ses ongles avaient pénétrés sa chair, la faisant saigner.

Il crut qu'une fois cette humiliation finie, une fois rentré au pays, il pourrait reprendre sa vie tranquille… mais ces foutus tremblements étaient toujours présents. C'est alors que, à peine trois ans plus tard, on était venu le retrouver pour former une alliance avec la France contre les Anglais. C'était à ne plus rien comprendre, une telle alliance donnerait une bonne raison aux Anglais d'envahir son pays. Pour une fois il avait protesté, il avait quelques doutes sur les biens faits d'une telle action pour son peuple. Mais sa voix s'était tue devant son roi et son parlement.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva embarqué pour la France, en plein mois d'octobre, à bord de ce navire. Pour couronner le tout ils l'avaient forcé à quitter son habituel Leine Crioch un peu miteux pour une tenue plus du sud de tradition normande. On lui avait donné une tunique en lin couteuse rouge sang, avec des braies marron, il avait dû ajouter des bandes molletières, le tout affublés de gallons et pour finir son tartan qu'il avait pour habitude de porter par-dessus l'épaule avait fini en cape accroché par une broche d'or et de pierreries.

Il avait montré son désaccord en boudant de manière très mature pendant la traversé. La seule chose qu'il avait réussi à négocier était ses chaussures en cuir, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de porter ces choses en daim au bout pointu qu'on lui avait présenté durant son affublement en troubadour.

Durant toute la traversé il n'avait dégoisé mots à personne, ni à son roi qui avait essayé de faire passer la pilule, ni à ses hommes qui n'avaient rien demandés et qui l'avait suivi par loyauté. Arrivés à port, ils furent accueillis par l'escorte du roi Français pour aller jusqu'à la capitale. Leur trajet leur prendrait deux jours pour ne pas trop fatiguer les chevaux. Son roi échangea quelques paroles avec les militaires de l'autre pays mais lui continua sa marche silencieuse de la côte normande jusqu'au palais de la cité à Paris.

La ville française était bien différente d'Edimbourg, les routes pavées étaient une calamité pour les chevaux et les habitations, contrairement aux écossaises bâtis dans la pierre, étaient majoritairement battis en bois et en torchis. Par contre leurs bâtiments royaux étaient finement ouvragés. Allistor eu un crissement de dédain avec ses dents en voyant cela, il admettait certes la beauté des constructions, mais en cas de siège, sa dentelle ne tiendrait pas deux minutes. Cette nation n'était vraiment qu'un gamin, fils de Rome, il était bien comme son père, tout dans le paraître. Rome avait chuté… la France suivrait surement le même destin.

Enfin aux portes de la cité, leur délégation fut accueillie par le roi, la reine et la cour. Les français portaient des toilettes toutes en velours et dorures. Le couple royal se démarquait par le bleu de leurs tenues, ainsi que par les fleurs de lys finement brodés dessus. Aucun autre membre de la cour ne portait les mêmes couleurs que leurs seigneurs… sauf une personne, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds légèrement en retrait, caché derrière les adultes. Allistor pu lire la crainte et la curiosité dans ses yeux bleus. Peut-être était-ce le dauphin… Malgré ses réticences à venir, Allistor s'était enquis de la lignée royale et il n'avait pas souvenir que le roi avait un fils aussi agé. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus que cela car c'était à son tour de présenter ses hommages au seigneur.

Quelques courbettes d'usage furent échangées par politesse, mais bien décidé à ne pas se laisser faire, il étouffa un bâillement peu discret et très discourtois au nez des suzerains. Jean Balliol le fusilla du regard alors que le roi Français fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il les accompagna jusqu'à l'intérieur du palais où il commanda à ses serviteur de les mener jusqu'à leurs appartements. Heureusement pour l'écosse, son roi était à l'opposé de sa chambre… en fait, ils étaient tous à l'opposés de sa chambre. Ce constat fit légèrement tiquer le roux qui se demanda dans quel guet-apens il s'était encore fourré. Sur ses gardes, il fit le tour de la pièce. Plutôt grande, elle possédait un grand lit à baldaquin, bien trop grand pour une seule personne, une cheminée immense où brûlait déjà un feu imposant, un espace pour la toilette seulement protégé par un paravent ainsi qu'une table avec deux chaises. Les murs étaient couverts de tentures représentant des scènes de chasses et autres broderies liés à la nature et les sols étaient recouverts de tapis autour du lit… Une suite royale. Malgré son statut de nation, il n'avait jamais été accueilli dans un tel luxe lors de ses déplacements, ce privilège était réservé à ses rois habituellement. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question, la servante attirant son attention pour lui donner le programme des festivités.

Il n'avait qu'une envie pour l'instant, c'était de dormir. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis leur départ, juste pour contrarier son roi, mais à présent, la fatigue se faisait sentir. Renvoyant la servante, lui demandant de venir le chercher pour le repas, il retira son tartan qu'il déposa sur l'une des chaises, avant de retirer ces foutus braies pour se mettre à l'aise. Se laissant tomber sur le matelas avant de se glisser sous les couvertures, il put constater que ce dernier était en plume… ces français ne se refusaient vraiment rien. A Edimbourg le sien était déjà des plus couteux en laine et en coton, alors il n'imaginait par le prix d'un matelas en plume. Pas Etonnant que les français semblaient si fragile, enroulés ainsi dans leur velours et leurs cocon de douceur. Allistor avait beau critiquer le mode de vie des français intérieurement, la douceur du lit et son côté moelleux eurent raison de lui et il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Il ne sut combien de temps c'était passé depuis qu'il avait sombré, mais il se réveilla sous la sensation d'être observé. Il tâtonna discrètement sous l'oreiller, mais rien… il avait oublié d'y mettre sa dague. Il resta quelques instants les yeux fermés, réfléchissant rapidement, mais il put constater qu'il ne ressentait aucune menace de la part de l'observateur. Se traitant de couard, il finit par ouvrir les yeux pour les poser sur le visage du garçon blond qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt. Ce dernier était allongé sur le flan, légèrement recroquevillé sur les couvertures, vêtu de la même tenue bleu à fleur de lys. Son visage n'était qu'à un pouce de distance du siens, ce qui eut pour effet de le surprendre. Il sursauta et glissa du lit se retrouvant sur le dos. Il se mit à jurer en Gaélique, s'étant cogné la tête dans la chute. Un rire cristallin provint du lit alors qu'il voyait la petite fouine ramper sur le bord du matelas pour l'observer avec toujours autant de curiosité. Allistor pu constater qu'il sentait un courant d'air sur sa zone basse. Dans la chute sa chemise avait remonté, dévoilant une bonne partie de ses parties intimes. Gêné, il se redressa tirant sur son vêtement. Il frotta ses fesses douloureuses, il avait connu de meilleurs réveils.

« Qui t'es' toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans im chambre ? »

Son accent était fort et sa voix rendue rauque par l'énervement et le sommeil. Il parlait un léger français depuis l'arrivée des normands dans son royaume, mais il évitait de l'utiliser, ne connaissant que le langage du peuple.

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté comme un animal, avant de rire de nouveau, amusé par cet homme. Il descendit du lit, une fois debout, il défroissa ses vêtements et fit une légère courbette.

« Grace messire. Je me nomme Francis représentant le royaume de France. »

L'écossais souleva un sourcil, ce gringalet, ce gamin était donc son équivalent en tant que Nation. Quand on lui avait parlé de la France, des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait menées et remporté face aux siens, aux vikings et autres sarrasins, il s'était attendu à autre chose. En fait la vision qu'il avait de lui était un Rome, en plus jeune, grand, bien battit, un guerrier en sommes… mais il avait en face de lui un garçon dont la tête lui arrivait au menton, frêle, dont l'apparence avec ses long cheveux blonds et ses yeux de biches, pourrait s'apparenter à celui d'une fille.

Le gamin continuait de le regarder son sourire disparaissant petit à petit, remplacé par une grimace de malaise. Allistor se rendit compte alors qu'il était resté silencieux à le fixer les yeux froncés pendant plusieurs minutes, ce qui aurait mis mal à l'aise n'importe qui.

« M'name Allistor, I'm l'écosse »

Francis se remit à sourire et retourna s'installer sur le lit, les jambes en tailleurs continuant de le regarder. Maintenant c'était lui qui était mal à l'aise.

« Vous parlez estrangement sieur Allistor. Vous êtes plus vieux que je ne le cuidois »

Le roux ne comprenait pas tous les mots, mais il comprenait le sens général et ce jeune jouvenceau venait de le traiter, lui, de vieux. Un peu vexé il devait bien l'avouer, il reprit d'un ton bourru.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais in ma room»

Le blondinet se mit à se mordre la lèvre, entortillant ses doigts ensembles d'un coup tout penaud. Il regarda inquiet vers la porte puis de nouveau vers lui.

« Je souhaitais avoir audience avec vous, mais mon seigneur ne me l'octroya pas avant l'endemain. Il dit que c'est inconvenant d'être seul avec son espous avant le mariage. Ne touchez mot à mon roy que j'ai désobéis, grâce.»

L'écossais resta quelques instants interloqués. C'était quoi encore que cette histoire de mariage ? Lui et la… France.

« Wait wait wait… toi et moi » fit-il en les pointant chacun du doigt pour bien se faire comprendre. « On va se marier ? »

Francis pencha de nouveau la tête sur le côté acquiescent lentement.

« You…. And me… on va se marier ?! »

Le plus jeune semblait un peu perdu, son vis-à-vis devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère et il devait bien avouer qu'il commençait à avoir un peu peur.

« Si fait… Messire votre roy ne vous a pas enjoint de la nouvelle ? »

Allistor recula lentement tirant la chaise pour se laisser tomber dessus. Il allait se marier et on ne l'avait pas prévenu. Jean l'avait vendu à un autre pays et il n'avait même pas prit la peine de le prévenir. Ce n'était pas simplement une alliance qu'ils allaient signer entre leur pays, mais carrément un contrat de mariage.

« Stay here »

Il se leva prestement sans prendre le soin de se vêtir plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers les appartements de son roi. Il n'usait jamais de son statut de nation qui le rendait intouchable, mais pour une fois, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Entrant sans se faire annoncer dans les appartements de son suzerain qui était en grande discussion avec son homologue français dans le salon de la suite. Il s'en saisit par le col et lui colla son poing dans le nez sans sommation tout en lui criant dessus en Gaélique. La garde personnelle des rois étaient prêtes à intervenir, mais d'un geste de la main, le français les stoppa net. Dans l'embrassure de la porte il avait repéré la tête blonde qui observait la scène ses mains sur sa bouche de stupeur. Les deux écossais continuaient de s'insulter dans leur langue natale alors que de son côté Philipe lebel s'approchait de sa nation.

« Francis, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« J'ai désobéis mon roy, grace, je voulais simplement m'entretenir un peu avec lui mais il n'avait point connaissance de nos espousailles »

Le roi était déçu de la désobéissance du garçon, leur union devait rester sacré dans la pure tradition chrétienne. Mais bien plus que la déception, la nouvelle de l'ignorance du roux était des plus stupéfiantes. Jean Balliol lui avait certifié que l'homme représentant son pays, avait grande hâte de cette union. Le français retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil pendant que les militaires écossais séparaient les têtes importantes de leur pays.

Le roi d'Ecosse se réinstalla également dans son fauteuil tout en fusillant du regard sa nation.

« Si tu avais été un homme, je t'aurais fait exécuté pour ça » gromela-t-il en gaélique.

Le roux fit un son de dédain avec sa bouche avant de rouler des yeux.

« Malheureusement pour toi, je suis pas un humain ordinaire » lui répondit-il dans le même langage.

Francis qui était resté dans l'entrée s'approcha discrètement pour se placer du côté de son homologue nation. Geste qui n'échappa pas aux deux autres, si la France prenait le partit de l'Ecosse alors eux n'auraient qu'à abdiquer. Une nation pourrait toujours aller à l'encontre de son roi, mais le roi ne pourrait jamais aller à l'encontre de sa nation.

Ce geste, pourtant innocent, eut pour effet de calmer les esprits.

« Ainsi, vous ne saviez point pour votre union ? »

Allistor avachit dans son fauteuil, sa chemise lui permettant de garder une certaine pudeur répondit d'un «nope » plutôt irrespectueux.

Son roi grogna hargneusement.

« Je t'ai dit que l'on allait en France pour signer un traité, pourquoi t'aurai-je amené sinon ? »

« Yes, un traité de paix, une alliance, un bout de parchemin qui dit qu'on est alliés, not a wedding ! »

Le plus barbus des rois haussa les épaules en marmonnant que c'était la même chose.

Le français ignora son collègue pour se concentrer uniquement sur la nation.

« Notre royaume ne vous intéresse donc point ? »

Francis se mit à rougir fortement ainsi qu'Allistor, ils tournèrent chacun la tête dans une direction différente.

« 's not that, votre pays est très… beau…, 's not the problem. »

« Quel est-il alors ? »

Le roux marmonna quelques paroles en Gaélique avant de planter ses yeux dans ceux du souverain.

« De un, j'aurai aimé savoir, juste par principe. Twice… you'resoyoung »

Tous se regardèrent sans comprendre.

« De deux quoi ? » osa demander le blondinet.

« De deux tu es trop jeune… tu as 600 ? 700 ans ? J'ai près du double de son âge...et I'm not a saint.»

Le dit « child » était de plus en plus rouge de honte. De colère il colla un coup sur le bras de l'écossais qui fut surpris de ressentir une vive douleur. Qui aurait cru que ces bras maigrichons cachaient une telle force.

« J'ai plus de 800 ans messire Allistor, en âge humain, j'aurais 16 ans, ce qui est l'âge qu'avait mon roy quand il a pris espouse ! Alors ne me traitez point comme un enfant »

Ses yeux bleus si innocent, si enfantins plus tôt alors qu'il riait dans la chambre avaient totalement disparus pour faire place à deux orbes glacés. Devant lui se tenait la nation guerrière, le descendant de Rome, celui qui avait agenouillé les normands devant lui et l'écossais eut la désagréable impression que s'il ne pliait pas cette fois, il se ferait irrémédiablement dévoré par ce jeune lion.

L'écossais reprit son sérieux et eu un soupire résigné.

« Am' sorry for my… mon manque de respect, 'snot mon but, mais répond franchement, veux-tu vraiment te marier avec moi ? Am' old et une alliance avec moi te résigne à être l'ennemi de mon frère jusqu'à ce que la mort de l'un d'entre nous nous sépare. »

La froideur dans ses yeux se mit à fondre alors qu'il réfléchissait aux paroles du plus ancien.

« Si pour le bien de mon peuple, je dois nouer alliance par le mariage, alors je le ferais sans aucune hésitation… »

Allistor acquiesça, il comprenait sa façon de penser, ils se ressemblaient un peu tous les deux finalement. Lui-même donnerait tout pour faire vivre l'écosse et la garder libre. Néanmoins, il était arrivé à une telle mentalité que bien plus tard, dans sa tendre jeunesse il agissait plus par insolence et orgueil que par soucis de sa patrie. Il était surpris de voir que la France était si mature….

« …et puis vous este gentil homme »

Le blond était rouge et avait marmonné ça très rapidement avant de fuir la chambre comme une flèche. Mature mais pas dans tous les aspects.

Maintenant que le roux était seul avec les deux rois, il n'avait plus le choix.

« Bon… we've not choice… talk about this… mariage ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Voici la suite de l'histoire qui se sera fait attendre. Je suis désolé pour le temps, mais je galère pas mal à essayer de faire une fic historiquement à peu près cohérente. (excepté pour la romance entre les deux nations bien sur) et j'avoue devoir effectuer plusieurs recherches.**

 **De plus, comme cela faisait plusieurs années que je n'avais pas touché à cette histoire, j'ai dû effectuer quelques modifications au chapitre 1 (je vous invite à aller vérifier) afin que le style ne jure pas trop d'un chapitre à un autre. (même si ce n'est pas encore ça à mon goût, mais si je continue de douter, vous n'aurez jamais la suite.)**

 **Pour ceux qui liront mon monologue de début, j'ai plusieurs questions, souhaitez-vous que je passe à un dialogue normal entre Francis et Allistor? (genre stop le vieux français et le franglais car on y pige rien de toute façon ou tu peux continuer c'est amusant? car moi ça m'amuse mais j'ai les dialogue normaux en tête donc j'ai du mal à situer le degré de compréhension)**

 **Ensuite, comme dit plus haut, j'ai effectué plusieurs recherches sur l'architecture, les relations entre les nations, etc... souhaitez-vous que je détaille un peu plus en fin de chapitre? ou rien à faire, tu nous prends la tête, nous on veut juste du yaoi (ce qui est tout à fait légitime également)**

 **Sur ceux, je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. Je vais essayer de poster le prochain plus rapidement.**

 **Je remet le disclaimer, Francis est pas à moi, Allistor l'est plus ou moins vu qu'il a pas été officialisé. Je suis pas historienne, ni linguiste, donc si ma fic vous donne de l'urticaire, j'en suis vraiment navrée.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

La nation aux cheveux rouges eut une longue discussion avec les deux suzerains sur les tenants et les aboutissants d'une telle union.

Il apprit donc qu'une demande d'alliance avait été faite, plusieurs siècles avant ce jour, de la part de son ancien roi Guillaume envers le roi des Francs. Les bases étaient donc posées depuis, mais tellement fragiles que personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Même lui l'avait oublié, trop occupé à gérer ses propres guerres intestines et l'invasion des norvégiens. Il faut dire qu'il était plus du genre à guerroyer, à lutter sur le champs de bataille et à trinquer après la victoire avec ses fiers soldats plutôt qu'à s'intéresser à la paperasserie.

Jean Balliol avait alors rappelé le bon souvenir de cette alliance au roi de France et de Navarre. Lui arguant qu'il fallait solidifier leur alliance, la rappeler au monde, à leurs alliés, à leur peuple et surtout à leur ennemi commun, le royaume d'Angleterre. Afin de s'assurer que chacun tiendrait parole, ils ne signeraient pas simplement un traité, ils joindraient leurs nations lors d'une union sacrée devant dieu.

C'est ainsi qu'Allistor c'était, malgré lui, retrouvé fiancé à Francis sans en avoir réellement conscience. Bien que le fond du problème, soit son ignorance du plan, le mette toujours de méchante humeur, il ne pouvait pas ignorer que les arguments étaient imparables et que ce mariage, d'un point de vue politique, était une excellente idée.

C'est donc convaincu et avec un bon mal de crâne qu'il abandonna les deux suzerains à l'heure du souper pour retourner se coucher trop épuiser pour manger.

Sa suite était vide, le feu avait été ravivé et aucune tignasse blonde ne l'attendait. Avec un soupire il se laissa tomber de nouveau sur le matelas en plume et s'endormit les yeux à peine fermés.

Il fut réveillé par une servante trop tôt, bien trop tôt…

La jeune femme se tenait tête basse et avait une voix très douce.

« Sieur, vous estes attendu pour le diner »

Il était déjà midi ? il avait l'impression de s'être couché i peine une heure. Il devait se lever, mais le matelas et les oreillers semblaient le retenir plus sûrement que des chaines. Il baragouina quelque chose en gaélique s'attirant les interrogation de la domestique.

« Je mande pardon sieur, je n'ai point compris… »

Il grommela de plus belle, mais finit par lever la tête de son nid de confort, ses cheveux en bataille lui tombant sur les yeux, la marque de l'édredon imprimé sur sa joue.

« Va prév'nir t'master… arrive »

Bien que les mots soient marmonnés, la jeune femme sembla en comprendre le sens puisque avec une dernière courbette, elle sortit prestement de la chambre. L'écossais poussa un long soupire, forçant son corps à se déplacer. Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de viking lui était passé sur le dos… et pour l'avoir expérimenté sur le terrain, c'était très douloureux. Ce maudit matelas était certes confortable, mais sa mollesse l'avait courbatu.

Il se dirigea comme un vieil homme vers le coin toilette et se passa rapidement de l'eau pour se rafraîchir un peu. Des braies et une chemise l'attendaient proprement pliés sur une chaise. Il s'en vêtit à contrecœur, prenant son temps pour enrouler ses bandes molletières, continuant de grommeler face à cette foutus mode du sud. Une fois habillé, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer avant de prendre la route de la grande salle où on l'attendait pour le diner.

Lorsqu'il fit son entrée, les mets étaient déjà présents sur la table, ses rois étaient en pleine discussion, leur reines chacune de leur côté étaient les seules femmes présentes. D'un côté étaient des membres du clergé, de l'autre se trouvait Francis qui lui faisait un petit sourire, lui montrant discrètement la chaise vide à ses côtés. Enfin venaient une dizaine d'hommes, des nobles français et lord écossais.

Philippe le Bel le regarda passer, lui jetant un regard noir pour son retard des plus discourtois. L'homme avait un regard sévère et froid qui fit remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale du rouquin. Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal à l'aise qu'à ce moment. Heureusement, Jean Balliol attira de nouveau l'intérêt du roi des français, ce qui lui fit détourner le regard. Il put alors relâcher sa respiration qu'il avait inconsciemment retenu. Il se glissa aussi discrètement que possible aux côté du petit blond et se fit servir un verre de vin.

« Mon roy m'a enjoint de la nouvelle… »

Alors qu'il sirotait le doux nectar, la voix de Francis le tira de sa rêverie.

« Hum ? »

« Vous avez concédé à nos espousailles. »

Ah oui ça… Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire partir le Français dans un long monologue d'excitation. La tête encore un peu dans le cirage, il fixait son futur époux, marmonnant de temps à autre pour faire semblant d'être à l'écoute de ses paroles. Non, il était plus concentré sur des choses simples, comme ses lèvres roses, ses cheveux mi-longs légèrement ondulés, ses yeux bleus clairs tellement expressifs, ses joues légèrement rouges... Il se demanda quelques instants s'il parviendrait à étendre cette rougeur sur le reste de son corps. Bien que sa préférence générale allait vers les corps plus matures, les femmes plantureuses ou les hommes viriles, il n'était pas un saint. Après tout ils allaient se retrouver mariés... Un sourire rêveur vint doucement relever le coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il imagina le petit blond associé au matelas tentateur. Il retint un fou rire malsain en imaginant la tête de Jean Balliol s'il apprenait qu'il avait bien l'intention de consommer ce mariage dans un sens bien moins sacré que ce que prévoyait leur plan.

Une main chaude se posa sur son bras et des yeux bleus interrogateurs croisèrent ses orbes vertes.

« Vous sentez-vous bien Messire Allistor ? »

L'homme aux cheveux rouges rougit à son tour. Il devait passer pour un fou à sourire comme un psychopathe, perdu dans ses pensées perverses et son aparté intérieur. Il jeta un œil vers les hommes d'église et les rois, mais personne ne semblait avoir remarqué ses arrières pensées. Le seul qui prêtait un tant soit peu attention à lui était Francis, mais ce dernier semblait à des kilomètres de comprendre la perversion d'un homme.

« Fine Francis, très bien… je pensais à notre wedding. J'ai hâte d'y être. »

Un sourire éclatant illumina les traits du blond. Il semblait tellement saint… tellement pur. Comment pouvait-on être si innocent et en même temps supporter les guerres entre ses différents territoires et les croisades en pays étrangers.

Allistor repensa à sa propre jeunesse guerrière. Les invasions barbares et l'unification de ses terres l'avait rendu fort et plus adulte si l'on comparait ça à une croissance humaine. Il avait perdu son innocence dans le sang de son peuple et dans celui de ses ennemis… mais bien que le français ait autant de sang sur ses mains que lui malgré son jeune âge, il semblait toujours si immaculé.

« tha thu nad dhìomhaireachd dhomh. » (vous êtes un mystère pour moi)

« Que dites-vous Messire Allistor ? »

« 'pel moi Allistor, pas besoin d'Messire… I'm not a Lord et on va bientôt etre mariés alors you can call me Allistor et say "tu"»

« Bien… Allistor »

Le petit diable sur son épaule lui susurra qu'il pouvait bien commencer à l'appeler par son prénom, puisque bientôt il allait le crier. Il s'étouffa dans son vin à ses propres idées pècheresses et chassa le malin de son esprit en continuant la conversation avec son voisin. Il passèrent le reste du repas à discuter de leurs pays, Francis s'essayant au Gaelique et en passant reprenant le français de son futur époux.

Les derniers plats furent emmenés et Allistor était plein. Il s'en était mit plein la panse et il se sentait guilleret sous le trop plein de vin. Il regarda curieusement alors que tout les invités présents se levaient pour passer dans une autre pièce. Seuls les membres du clergés, ainsi que les rois et leurs épouses se retirèrent par la porte principale. Francis était toujours à ses côtés, semblant attendre quelque chose de lui, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi.

« Quelle est la suite ? » Finit-il par demander.

« Nos roys se sont retirés pour organiser nostre mariage avec l'évêque. La cour s'est retiré dans la salle de jeu. Souhaitez-vous vous joindre à eux ? Je suis très doué aux dames ! »

L'excitation et l'entrain du gamin lui arracha un sourire. Il n'avait pas joué aux dames depuis bien longtemps. Lui était très doué aux jeux de dés, mais ce genre de jeu était plutôt mal vu, même en écosse. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de montrer ses travers dès le début à son fiancé. Déjà qu'il s'était présenté au repas en retard et à moitié débraillé.

« Tu, tu not "vous" please…Parlons encore... J'aime parler with you. I'm curious de ton pays. »

Un sourire lui répondit et Francis lui tendis son bras.

« Je vais vous… te faire descouvrir Paris»

Il prit le bras du plus jeune et se laissa entrainer vers les écuries. Il firent atteler deux cheveux et fuguèrent dans les rues de la capitale française sans prévenir personne.

Le blond, décidément plein de surprise, se montra être un excellent cavalier, droit et fier, il tenait les rennes d'une main de fer. Il se promit alors de lui faire visite l'écosse un jour, juste pour le voir galoper dans les landes au soleil couchant. Ce serait surement un spectacle magnifique…

Mais pour l'instant, ils chevauchaient dans les rues de Paris. Et si au premier coup d'œil, la ville lui avait semblé désagréable et prétentieuse, sous les commentaires de son guides elle dévoilait une toute autre facette. L'innovation côtoyait la tradition religieuse, entre son universitas attirant les intellectuels en provenance de l'Europe entière et ses lieux saints semblant présents à chaque coin de rue. Les restes d'architectures romaines, gauloises et romanes se mélangeaient aux nouveaux bâtiment gothiques. Des bâtiments de bois, de pierre grossières, de pierres taillés et même de métal… L'ensemble aurait pu jurer, mais au contraire tout semblait harmonieux et donnait du caractère à la plus belle ville d'Europe.

C'était sale et propre, miséreux et grandiose, ancien et nouveau, pieux et profane, son futur époux semblait être tout et son contraire, un tel mystère pour lui.

Sans s'en rendre compte, de rencontre en visite, Allistor se trouva à apprécier de plus en plus Paris et la présence du Français à ses côtés.

Au soleil couchant, descendu de chevaux, ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre sur le parvis de Notre Dame. Francis lui expliquait que sa dame majestueuse était en perpétuelle rénovation depuis des siècles mais que, quand elle sera terminée, ce sera le lieu saint le plus magnifique d'entre tous.

« J'aurais aimé que nos espousailles soient en ce lieu. Mais elle n'est pas finit et mon roy pense que la cathédrale de Reims, lieu de couronnement de nos suzerains, siérait mieux à une telle union sacré »

Le français saisit la main du plus âgé, caressant doucement ses doigts. Les mains du roux étaient cailleuses du travail de la terre et du maniement des armes, alors que celles du blond étaient douces et sans défaut. Il se surpris à avoir presque honte, le temps avait marqué son corps et ce dernier était brute comparé à la délicatesse du plus jeune.

« Mais quel que soit le lieu, je me resjois de nostre union… »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, Allistor n'entendait plus la ville autour de lui, juste son cœur battant dans ses oreilles. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part de la France et cette dernière le fit rougir telle une jouvencelle se faisant courtiser par un gentilhomme.

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, semblable à une carpe hors de l'eau. Il n'était pas un novice… il s'était fait courtisé et avait courtisé de nombreuses femmes, hommes et même quelques nations de part le passé, mais jamais une telle remarque ne l'avait autant troublé.

« Bhiodh mi toilichte cuideachd… I'm glad too »

Le petit blond leva alors la tête vers lui, un grand sourire lumineux ornant ses lèvres alors que ses yeux pétillaient de plaisir comme les reflet d'un ciel ensoleillé dans le Loch Duich.

« Porsuivions nostre visite »

Gardant sa main dans la sienne, Francis le tira vers la seine, reprenant son discours sur sa ville. Toutefois, Allistor ne prêtait plus vraiment attention à ses paroles, il était subjugué par cette nation. Lui qui n'était qu'un petit pays… il ne se dénigrait pas, il avait son lot de bataille, de victoires pour être un danger et respecté. Il avait ses intellectuels, ses territoires magnifiques aussi et sa culture… Mais, il n'avait pas un tel rayonnement. Il se demanda pendant quelques instants pourquoi Philippe Le Bel avait accepté ce mariage. Ce dernier aurait été plus profitable avec le saint empire germanique ou même avec son frère l'Angleterre. S'ils n'étaient pas ennemis, le royaume d'Angleterre et le royaume de France pourraient régner sur l'Europe.

Un pincement au cœur de jalousie le prit lorsqu'il imaginait cet idiot d'Arthur avec Francis. Il s'arrêta pour respirer un grand coup. Fermant les yeux, il essaya d'enterrer ce sentiment qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, Arthur était leur ennemi, il n'y avait aucune jalousie à avoir.

« Tout va bien Allistor ? »

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées le regardant d'un air inquiet. Prit d'une pulsion soudaine, il glissa doucement sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa. Ce n'était qu'un contact lèvre contre lèvre. Il pouvait sentir la peau du blond se réchauffer sous ses doigts, il était légèrement crispé, mais ne se recula pas pour autant. Le plus jeune finit par se détendre et une petite langue timide glissa sur les lèvres du plus âgé.

Allistor se recula surpris.

Prenant son mouvement d'éloignement pour du dégoût, Francis le regarda comme une biche pourchassée par les chiens, effrayé et mal assuré.

« Je mande pardon… je pensois que… je ne connoistra pas vos custumes et… »

Dans sa panique, il semblait complètement perdu dans ses explications. L'écossais se saisit de nouveau de sa main avec douceur pour essayer de le rassurer.

« Calm Francis… it's ok, j'ai juste été surpris. Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais Ce genre de baiser. Ça m'a surpris…but s'not bad»

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin, ce qui sembla apaiser le plus jeune. Ce dernier passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux et joua avec une mèche un peu gêné.

« J'ai grandi avec Rome »

Ce rappel fit grimacer légèrement le plus ancien. C'est vrai que Rome n'avait pas impacté que l'architecture. Il en était venu à oublier les influences latines sur le caractère de son futur époux. Ce constat entraina une pensée très désagréable… Francis avait-il été témoin de ce baiser ou l'avait-il expérimenté lui-même ? Et si oui, avec qui ? Il sentit la jalousie poindre de nouveau le bout de son nez et se fit violence pour ne pas questionner son futur époux. Il avaient chacun leur passé et ce serait plutôt malvenu de sa part de se montrer possessif. Surtout que, de son côté, il avait pu expérimenter bien plus qu'un baiser érotique auprès des romains lors de visites protocolaires écossaises.

Malgré toute sa volonté, il ne pu retenir un « Fucking Ròmanaich ». Le vieux Rome avait beau avoir chuté, il avait encore le don de le contrarier.

Francis secoua la tête légèrement amusé, connaissant bien la vieille rivalité entre son futur mari et la nation pouvant être considéré comme son père. Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds il redonna un baiser chaste au rouquin avant de courir à son cheval pour grimper de nouveau en scelle et partir au trot.

« Rentrons, nos roy vont estre inquiets »

Il observa le petit blond prendre de l'avance. Il glissa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, sa langue venant récupérer la légère saveur laissée par le baiser. Un sourire idiot s'étendit jusqu'à ses yeux et il se claqua les joues pour calmer ses zygomatiques. Il marmonna pour lui même en remontant sur son propre étalon pour rejoindre le français.

« Bidh thu giùlain coltach ri nighean, mo shean Allistor. » (tu te comportes comme une jouvencelle, mon vieil allistor)


	3. Chapter 3

**Des siècles plus tard, voilà la suite.**

 **Je ne suis pas satisfaite mais je poste quand même.**

* * *

Leur petite escapade dans les rues de la capitale française n'était pas passée inaperçue. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au palais de la cité à la nuit tombante, se fut pour trouver la garde personnelle du roi français qui les attendait de pied ferme. Ils furent escortés jusqu'à la salle du trône où les attendaient Jean Balliol et Philippe LeBel.

Le roi écossais et le roi français semblaient tout deux de méchante humeur et Francis commençait à être agités à ses côtés. Allistor avait toujours été très indépendant et n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, alors le regard sombre de son suzerain ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Néanmoins, il pouvait comprendre que son jeune homologue français n'avait pas encore acquis cette confiance en lui. De plus, le visage fermé et glacial du roi de France et de Navarre n'avait rien de rassurant. Malgré son jeune âge lors de son couronnement, le roi avait su s'imposer et, au fond, la nation écossaise était envieuse que son propre roi n'ait pas tant de prestance.

Il posa sa main sur le bas du dos de son jeune compagnon pour lui transmettre un peu de son courage et il eu droit à un petit sourire des plus mignon en retour. Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de plaider leur cause, que Jean Balliol se saisissait de son bras pour le trainer dans une autre pièce tout en sifflant en gaélique.

«Ne te fais pas plus remarquer que tu ne l'as déjà fait... Tu marches sur une glace très fine Alba. Je tiens à cette alliance pour ma couronne et si tu tiens à ta liberté alors fait profil bas.»

Il gronda de mécontentement et donna un léger coup pour lui faire lacher son bras.

« Je ne suis pas un enfant et je ne suis pas un idiot alors ne me traite pas comme l'un ou l'autre. On a rien fait de mal, on faisait juste que visiter Paris »

« Sans prévenir et sans escorte ? Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi Allistor, dieu sait que même si je perdais la couronne et si notre royaume se faisait annexer tu serais encore debout. Mais que sais-tu de ton futur mari ? Il est instable en ce moment, Philippe se fait conspuer de tous les côtés. Si le peuple venait à mettre la main dessus, je ne payerais pas cher de la tête du roi des francs. Ce qui rendrait caduque notre alliance et mettrait la France dans une situation de faiblesse. Connaissant bien ton frère, ce dernier en profiterait pour prendre le dessus et ça nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre. Nous pouvons lutter contre le royaume d'Angleterre avec l'aide de la France, nous ne pouvons pas luter contre l'Angleterre et contre la France.»

Allistor resta coi quelques instant. Il avait toujours pris Jean Balliol pour un idiot incompétent alors, il était plus que surpris de le voir exposer un raisonnement aussi sensé et réfléchit. Il avait entendu parler des problèmes financiers de la France, ainsi que des tensions avec le clergé, mais ce n'était que des rumeurs, rien de bien tangible. De plus durant leur petite escapade, le peuple ne lui avait pas semblé si agressif que ça. Mais si ce qu'il disait était vrai, il fallait faire attention, où il serait veuf avant d'être marié.  
Il ravala donc sa fierté et acquiesça.

«Ça ne se reproduira plus»

Avec, un soupire Jean Baliol se passa une main sur le visage, frottant sa barbe, la fatigue et l'âge tirant ses traits.

« Non, ça c'est sur. Le roi Philippe a décidé d'envoyer Francis à Reims pour commencer les préparatifs du mariage. Vous ne vous reverrez que le jour de l'union.»

Le cœur du roux se serra à ses mots. Lui qui commençait à prendre plaisir à découvrir la France, voilà qu'on les séparait. Néanmoins, il était temps qu'il agisse en nation responsable. Sa longue carrière militaire lui avait appris à bien choisir ses batailles. Il prit donc sur lui et respecta le choix des suzerains.

C'est ainsi que la charmante tête blonde était renvoyée et qu'il passa son temps avec les Écossais venus l'escorter. Il assistait aux fêtes données en l'honneur de la délégation écossaises, aux joutes, aux festins. Il aimait la fête et les bons repas, mais après plusieurs jours, il commençait à être saturé de tout ce faste. Le vin, le cochon rôti, les fruits, le bruit et tout ces gens... Sans mentionner le vin... Il n'en avait pas déjà parlé ? Pour être franc, le vin, il n'en était pas rassasié. Il en avait déjà commandé plusieurs tonnelets pour son retour au pays. Mais pour l'instant, il était présentement coincé à table, entouré et pourtant ignoré de tous. À croire qu'il était invisible. Au moins, on ne l'empêchait pas de boire. Il rapatria donc une bouteille de son côté de la table et passa la soirée à observer. Il aimait ça, saisir ces instants avec les humains. Il aimait ça et en même temps, il se sentait terriblement seul. Il n'était pas des leurs, il ne le serait jamais. Ils fraternisaient, riaient, arguaient ensemble... Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il les verrait tous indéniablement mourir. C'était la croix à porter pour chacune des nations.

Néanmoins, dans ses observations, il pouvait se rendre compte qu'une autre personne restait silencieuse et en retrait. Philippe le bel, comme lui passait ses soirées à écouter sa cours et à la regarder. Il échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Jean Balliol, ou un membre de l'église, mais pas de plaisanterie ou de grand discours.

Le vin aidant, Allistor se leva pour venir s'installer près du souverain. L'ambiance était bruyante et bonne enfant, mais le roi était de nouveau à l'écart silencieux et observateur comme une statue de marbre. Magnifique mais froide. Il prit un pichet et servit la coupe vide du suzerain.

«You don't enjoy the dinner?»

Le roi le remercia d'un signe de tête et bu tranquillement sa coupe. Ses yeux ne quittant pas la scène se déroulant devant lui.

« Si fait sieur Allistor, mais nous ne somes pas obligés de participer pour avoir la joye dune plaisance compagnie.»

«Why are ya always like tha'?... si froid?»

L'homme détourna enfin son regard du repas pour plonger son regard dans celui de l'écossais. Allistor put contempler de près la beauté du roi. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé chez son frère, peu avant, il avait entendu plusieurs nobles Anglais avoir des remarques discourtoises sur la beauté glaciale du roi des francs.

« Qu'est-ce le royaume de France et de Navarre pour vous ?»

Le rouquin fut surpris de la question et resta quelques secondes silencieux, réfléchissant à la question.

« Wonderfull...Un pays magnifique. Grande nation, crainte, respectée et enviée. I...»

Il fut coupé par le roi d'un geste de la main.

« Nostre royaume est foible.»

Allistor resta interloqué par cette affirmation. Jusqu'à présent personne n'avait qualifié la France ainsi. Il but une gorgée de son propre vin et se pencha vers l'avant l'incitant à continuer.

« La France est déschirée entre ses duchés... Manipulée par l'église, par le pape... J'ai grand respect pour mes prédécesseurs, mais ils se sont laissés dupés. Les seigneurs, le pape, pour eux, le roy n'est qu'un symbole et ils se croient les maistres du royaume de France. Mais ils ne font que nous rendre foible...»

Un bruit de verre brisé et un rire vulgaire leur firent tourner la tête. D'un coup, la pièce était étouffante pour la nation écossaise. Il avait l'impression d'observer une troupe d'animaux et était agacé d'être interrompu lors d'une conversation si intense. Le roi reprit son discours.

« J'ai grandi avec Francis, je l'ai toujours chéris et en tant que roy, j'ai ésté confronté à moult d'entre vous, les nations. Je me sui toujours demandé, pourquoi il estoit si petit, si fragile... Vous austres, vous grandissez et vous vous fortifiez avec le temps. Malgré les croisades, les victoires, les conquestes ; Francis reste petit et chetive.»

Il soupira et prit de nouveau une gorgée de vin.

« C'est alors que j'ai compris... Comment pourroit-il devenir fort, si son roy est foible ? Comment pourroit-il devenir fort si sa terre reste déchirée ? Je dois monstrer à tous que je sui le roy pour rendre Francis grand et magnifique.»

Il finit son vin et tendit son verre à Allistor qui le remplit de nouveau, captivé, buvant ses paroles.

« Je ne dois pas me laisser distraire, je dois être ferme et intransigeant. Même si je suis hais ou conspué, il faut que la France survive. Puis-je avoir confiance en vous sieur Allistor? Lorsque je trépasserais, veillerez vous sur Francis ?»

Le roux baissa les yeux sur ses mains tenant son propre gobelet. Celles-ci tremblaient encore de temps en temps, et il savait au fond de lui que l'alcool n'était pas en cause.

«I don't know if... Si je vais pouvoir le protéger longtemps... But I swear qu'aussi longtemps que je vivrais, I will watch over him.»

« Mercier »

Il eu droit à un micro sourire du suzerain. C'était la première fois, depuis qu'il était arrivé, qu'il le voyait avoir une émotion lorsque Francis n'était pas à ses côtés. Ce roi aimait son pays à n'en point douter. La soirée se termina, laissant Allistor épuisé, l'esprit remplit de pensées sur la France et sa propre destinée.

Ce n'est que quelques jours plus tard et à plusieurs lieus de Paris que se déroula l'évènement tant attendu. Philippe le Bel avait décidé que le mariage aurait lieu à Reims, lieu de couronnement des rois. À seulement une journée à cheval de la capitale, ce lieu sacré était l'endroit parfait pour une union aussi importante que celle de deux nations.

C'est donc en compagnie des deux rois et de leur escorte, qu'Allistor avait quitté Paris pour embrasser son destin. Le trajet s'était passé sans encombre. Après ces quelques jours passés dans le palais, ne sortant que pour assister aux joutes, il était plutôt heureux de monter à nouveau et de profiter du grand air.

Néanmoins, s'il avait quitté les murs de Paris le cœur léger, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de ceux de Reims, ce dernier se faisait de plomb.  
Logé au palais du Tau, l'écossais avait esquivé les festivités pour essayer de dormir un peu, mais le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir le trouver. Il se demandait quelle serait sa vie après cette union, quel serait l'avenir de son peuple. Il se demandait également si le français ressentait la même chose dans sa chambre à quelques pas de là. Il avait bien envie d'aller le voir, mais il était déjà, tard et le garçon dormait peut-être.

Le garçon…  
Le jeune homme…  
En 1750 ans d'existence, il avait passé de nombreuses nuits tourmentées avant une bataille, une rencontre ou une union. Mais… Par Lugh, il n'avait jamais été autant anxieux. Même face à une horde de Vikings assoiffés de sang, il n'avait pas ressenti une telle angoisse.

La nuit fit place au jour, le soleil perça à travers les nuages faisant rougeoyer les arbres présents aux alentours du palais. Allistor avait à peine dormi lorsque les servantes vinrent pour le réveiller. Son estomac toujours noué, il se laissa laver et habiller. Sa tenue, choisie par Jean Baliol, se composait d'une chemise en toile blanche et de braies blanches serrées aux chevilles par des lanières, le haut recouvert par une tunique bleue brodée de chardons, enjolivée de biais et de galons. Le tout était complété par un tartan à carreau bleu, violet et blanc de noble qualité porté en cape, tenu sur son épaule droite par une broche d'or et de pierreries rappelant la couronne royale écossaise qu'il portait sur la tête. Cette dernière représentait son roi, son symbole d'autorité, alors que ses couleurs représentaient son pays et son peuple.

Arrivé devant l'édifice, il resta ébahit devant le travail d'architecture. En un mot, c'était magnifique et en même temps tellement imposant. Il avait l'impression d'être jugé par dieu lui-même. L'écossais aurait presque fui s'il n'y avait pas eu son roi derrière pour le forcer à avancer.

La cathédrale était pleine. Des nobles, de riches bourgeois, des militaires et des Écossais en exiles ou venus tout simplement pour l'évènement. Un silence de mort régnait et la pièce était glaciale. Le rouquin était gelé malgré ses vêtements épais.  
Francis était déjà présent, debout devant l'autel parlant avec son roi et l'archevêque. Le blond ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, il put donc lui jeter des coups d'œil discrets. Il portait une tenue de sacre traditionnelle française, une robe toute de velours bleu roi et d'hermine, brodée de Lys avec une longue traîne. Les vêtements semblaient tellement lourds et tellement encombrant sur son corps si petit. Ses cheveux blonds encadraient son visage le rendant presque angélique alors que lui aussi avait coiffé la couronne de son souverain. Il arriva enfin au bout de la longue allée et la conversation des trois Français se tue, la cérémonie pouvait commencer.

Un peu perdu, Allistor remarqua le coussin à ses pieds. Cette cérémonie allait être une catastrophe. Lorsque le représentant de dieu commença la messe en latin, il fut cette fois complètement et irrémédiablement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas les trois-quarts de ce qu'il disait, il n'avait pas été renseigné sur ce qu'il devait faire, il baissa donc la tête pour ne pas qu'on remarque sa gêne.

Tellement concentré sur ses pieds, il ne remarqua pas que son homologue français s'était mis à genoux sur le coussin. Ce n'est que lorsque Jean Baliol toussota de manière discrète qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Relevant les yeux, il put alors se rendre compte de son erreur et rouge de gêne, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

Le roux cru qu'il allait mourir de honte, mais un petit rire étouffé sur sa droite, brisa ce moment de gêne intense. Francis se retenait de rire et pour cela, il baissa d'avantage la tête ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber sa lourde couronne sur le sol qui roula dans un bruit de métal sur la pierre jusqu'à non loin de l'écossais. Ce dernier pu entendre le souffle de toutes les personnes présentes se bloquer. Francis devint blanc comme un linge, les yeux fixés sur sa couronne. Allistor tendit alors le bras pour la récupérer afin de la lui remettre. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, le bleu du ciel rencontra le vert des lands et le soleil naquit sur leurs lèvres lorsqu'ils se mirent à sourire. L'ambiance s'allégea dans l'assemblée lorsqu'il posa délicatement le symbole royal sur la tête du jeune homme et le reste de la noce pu se passer sans encombre.

La journée prit fin au palais du Tau où la salle principale avait été aménagée pour le festin. De longues tables recouvertes des mets les plus fins avaient étés installées en U. En tête de table étaient installés les époux, à chacun de leurs côtés étaient leurs rois respectifs et leurs épouses, puis venait l'archevêque et le corps chrétiens, suivis par la noblesse française et les nobles Écossais. Les conversations allaient bon train, le vin était versé dans les verres, tous ripaillaient avec liesse en l'honneur de cette alliance entre ces deux pays.  
Allistor appréciait l'alcool français, c'était différent du whisky, plus doux et plus fruité. Ça se mariait parfaitement avec le gibier rôti. La viande était fondante, souvent cuite avec du miel ou des fruits, les potages étaient frais et les saveurs de chaque ingrédient se détachait en bouche de la plus délicieuse des façons. Le roux sourit et attrapa un morceau de volaille cuite avec des pommes et des champignons. Pour sûr, la cuisine française était la meilleure qu'il avait goûté jusqu'à présent, très proche de celle romaine qu'il avait eu le plaisir de découvrir dans sa jeunesse.

Francis à ses côtés se sustentait également, il buvait aussi, mais avec un peu plus de retenu. Un silence gêné régnait toujours entre eux jusqu'à ce que l'alcool commence un peu à dénouer la langue du roux.

« Donc Now… we're marié »

« Si fait,nous le somes sieur Allistor »

« Stoppe m'appeler sieur, je te l'ai déjà dit, I'm your husband, Allistor »

« Je mande pardon… Allistor »

Le silence retomba entre eux, le reste de l'assemblée était toujours aussi bruyante. Le français reprit sa coupe de métal doré et bu une longue gorgée d'hypocras avant de se tourner vers son époux à nouveau.

« Parle-moi de tes terres Allistor… Comment est l'écosse ? J'ai grandi à Rome, puis ici lorsque je suis devenu une nation. Je n'ai que rarement quitté mes terres sauf pour guerroyer. »

Voilà un sujet qu'il maîtrisait et dont il était fier, son pays était certes petit, mais il avait tout fait pour le défendre face aux envahisseurs depuis des siècles. Il resta pensif pour bien choisir ses mots.

« Scotland… C'est de… Big green valleys… Where the sun's ray… Les rayons du soleil ? Les rayons du soleil percent d'épais nuages… Ce sont les Highlands où les lacs et rivières se faufilent entre les collines… Ce sont des falaises couvertes d'herbe verte... Comment dites vous en français, mousse ? Oui des falaises couvertes de mousses qui percent le fog... La brume…»

Son français était très mauvais, mais Francis l'écoutait avec passion, l'aidant à trouver ses mots. Le blond était fasciné par l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans les yeux de son époux alors qu'il parlait de son pays. L'amour de ses terres, de son pays et de son peuple. Il l'encourageait à continuer, les paysages d'écrit se formant dans son imagination.

« Grey rocks couverts de lichen en bordures de ruisseaux où se cachent the fairies… and when the sky become black of anger, when white clouds dotting a blue sky like your eyes… Lorsque ces nuages deviennent aussi sombres que le crépuscule, quand les éclairs et les orages se déchaînent, looks like dragons qui se livrent une bataille sans merci. Alors le ciel calme sa colère, le vent disperse les nuages, les premières lueurs du jour se faufilent et donnent aux arbres leurs couleurs d'automne, gold and fire, and the leaves fly away avec la brise… Then les chardons bleus parsèment les vallées… I want to show you my lands, Francis… »

Le discours d'Allistor se faisait de plus en plus passionné. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du français, son cœur s'affolant alors que le blond lui semblait retenir sa respiration. Il voulait lui montrer l'écosse, il voulait lui donner l'écosse, à ce moment précis, il aurait tout donné à cet ange blond juste pour le tenir contre lui et simplement l'embrasser.  
Mais cet instant fut brisé par une voix rauque et imbibé d'alcool apostrophant l'écossais.

« Hoy ! 'llistor ! Stad bàrdachd agus sealltainn dha dè a tha fìor bhalach Albannach san leabaidh! »

La moitié de l'assemblée, à savoir les Écossais qui avaient tous largement abusé du vin, éclatèrent d'un rire gras alors que leurs confrères français se contentèrent de se regarder les uns les autres, ne comprenant pas ce qui avait été dit. Allistor devint livide. Il se leva prestement et abattit ses deux mains sur la lourde table en bois dans un fracas qui renversa quelques verres. Les discussions se turent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui alors qu'il contournait la table pour aller attraper l'importun par le bras, le tirant à l'extérieur du palais. Les Français se remirent à chuchoter alors que les lourdes portes de bois claquèrent derrière son passage, les écossais avaient leur nez plongé dans leur verre essayant de se faire le plus discret possible.

Francis, comme les Français, était ignorant de ce qui venait de se jouer. Il se tourna vers son roi, le questionnement se lisant sur son visage, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint de son souverain. Il se tourna alors vers Jean Baliol.

« Messire, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le roi était mesquin, mais il ne risquerait pas de briser cette alliance en expliquant au jeune Jouvenceau le manque de courtoisie dont avait fait preuve ce noble fort imbibé à son égard.

« Pardonnez la boisson, certains de mes hommes oublient leur place après quelques verres… Votre espoux est simplement parti pour le lui rappeler. Aucune offense à votre encontre sire Francis. »

Le blond pas dupe pour un sou savait qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, mais ne chercha pas plus d'explication. De toute façon, le roux était déjà de retour suivi par l'écossais malpoli trempé de la tête au pied qui, quelque peu penaud, rejoignit sa place sans un mot.  
La nation plus ancienne revint s'asseoir à sa place d'honneur et attrapa sa serviette pour essuyer au maximum ses manches également mouillées. Alors que les conversations reprenaient de toutes parts et que quelques Écossais raillaient allégrement leur collègue qui semblait avoir affronté la pire des tempêtes, Francis hésita quelques instants, mais finit par tenter.

« Allistor… je mande pardon, mais… je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit… »

« Mes hommes sont loyaux et courageux but… sometimes la boisson leur fait oublier les bases de la courtoisie… »

Le blond était sur le point de s'énerver, les poings serrés, il n'était pas un enfant, ni une femme dont un juron piquerait sa pudeur. Mais alors Allistor posa sa main sur la sienne avant de poursuivre.

« Am' begging you, ne me demande pas de te répéter ce qu'il a dit… »

La supplication qu'il lut dans les yeux de son époux lui fit abandonner l'idée de poursuivre son interrogatoire.

« Très bien… » Dit-il sans insister.

Néanmoins, Allistor ne retira pas sa main pour autant et Francis dut s'avouer qu'il appréciait le contact plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Ouvrant sa paume, il se permit même de resserrer ses doigts fins autour de ceux de l'Écosse avec une pointe d'appréhension, attendant la réaction du plus grand. Ce dernier, au lieu de se dégager, fit de même.  
Les servants du château débarrassèrent les plats, amenèrent plus de vin, la confiture et les fruits. Les troubadours et les fous firent leur entrée pour conter des histoires de leur crue et organiser des pitreries pour amuser les convives. Francis riait et chantait, acclamant les saltimbanques, Allistor lui commençait à ressentir quelque peu la fatigue et somnolait la tête appuyée sur sa main.

Les heures, ainsi, passèrent, certains nobles s'étaient endormis sur la table, trop ivre pour garder une quelconque convenance, d'autres baillaient à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, certains discutaillaient encore.

C'est alors que les deux rois, après s'être concertés du regard, se levèrent, suivis par l'archevêque et les représentants de la chrétienté présents. Philipe le bel fut le premier à prendre la parole alors que Jean Baliol répétait ses mots en gaélique pour bien se faire comprendre de tous les siens.

« Il est l'heure pour les espoux de rejoindre leur couche. »

Ces mots eurent pour effet de réveiller l'écossais qui releva la tête brusquement. Un sourire idiot étira ses lèvres. Enfin, il allait pouvoir avoir un peu d'intimité avec son petit blond.

Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, il dissimula sa joie derrière une fausse toux alors que certains de ses plus proches guerriers levaient leur dernier verre avec le même sourire entendu. Francis s'était levé et prenait déjà la suite de ses suzerains. Le rouquin se retint de courir pour les rattraper, mais d'une marche rapide, il fut de nouveau à leur côté.  
Imaginant déjà plusieurs scénarios de sa nuit de noces, il se sentait de plus en plus impatient et excité à chaque pas. Néanmoins, les rois semblaient vouloir contrecarrer ses plans. Alors qu'il suivait le blond vers ses appartements, Philippe le bel toisa la nation écossaise et le stoppa d'une main ferme.

« Vos appartements sont de l'autre costé »

« Mes appart... but, M'not sleeping with Francis ?»

Le roi français leva un sourcil condescendant. Le blond ne semblait pas comprendre non plus.

« Allistor et moi sommes espoux maintenant, nous devons partager la couche.»

« Vous n'y pensez pas?!» Le roi semblait outré de leur remarque. «Vous estes deux hommes, ce n'est qu'un mariage de convenance entre nations, il est hors de questions de vous laisser partager le lit»

Le plus agé roula des yeux.

«Like you say m'lord, on est des nations... We're not man or woman... Si j'ai décidé d'être a man, c'est juste parce que c'est plus facile pour la guerre, same Francis?»

Le blond hocha la tête, mais le roi des francs semblait plus que buté.

«Et bien pour l'instant vous estes tout les deux des hommes et il est hors de questions que je vous laisse souiller nostre pays avec vostres pratiques... Immorales.»

Le blond commençait à s'énerver aussi. Bien qu'il soit très religieux et que les préceptes de l'église soient très important pour lui. Son éducation romaine et certaines moeurs libertines que son peuple pouvait avoir une fois les portes de leur maisons closes, ne faisait pas de lui un saint. Il n'avait jamais pris amant ou amante, il était resté pur comme le souhaitaient ses anciens rois, mais il n'était plus un enfant, il était marié, légitime devant dieu et on lui refusait de partager son intimité avec son époux. Ses yeux bleus commençaient à se teinter d'orage et sa peau se faisait pâle, presque grise. Une odeur de révolution se fit sentir alors qu'il élevait la voix.

« Ce n'est pas juste mon roy ! Allistor est mon espoux et vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de partager mon lit avec lui !»

Le roi, à son tour, commençait à changer de couleur. Il se teintait d'un joli rouge rageur. Jean Balliol lui reculait, il voulait intervenir, mais avait peur de se retrouver la cible de la crise des deux Français. Allistor sut qu'il devait intervenir sinon ça pouvait très mal tourner. Il claqua des mains faisant raisonner le son dans le couloir vide.

«Stop...it's ok Francis. Je vais rejoindre m'room»

Le blond allait répliquer, ne comprenait pas le choix du rouquin, mais celui-ci le fit taire d'une tendre caresse sur la joue.

«Il faut savoir choisir ses batailles mo ghràdh, rejoins ton lit, it was a long day. We need to sleep.. we talk about tha' later»

Comme hypnotisé par ces paroles, le blond acquiesça, calmé. Ses yeux étaient de nouveau d'un ciel clair et sa peau avait repris une teinte naturelle. Allistor se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sans honte devant les deux suzerains et chuchota discrètement.

«à plus tard mo ghràdh»

Il laissa Philippe le bel emmener un Francis docile jusqu'à ses quartiers alors que lui-même suivait Jean Balliol jusqu'à ses propres appartements. Le roi d'écosse le regarda de travers tout le long du chemin. Arrivé à la porte, il retint sa nation.

«Ne fais pas de bêtise Alba...»

Si Allistor était connu pour quelque chose, c'était bien pour sa ténacité. Le voir abandonner aussi rapidement ne présageait rien de bon. Le plus agé se dégagea de la poigne du roi et entra dans sa chambre.

« Oidhche mhath, mo rìgh» (bonne nuit, mon roi)

La porte lui claqua au nez. Avec, un soupire excédé, il hésita à faire poster un garde devant la porte, mais cela n'empêcherait pas sa nation têtue de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Il tourna en rond quelques instant, puis épuisé il s'en alla rejoindre ses propres quartiers priant simplement les dieux que le roux ne gâche pas tout.


	4. Chapter 4

Désolée pour la longue attente, je n'ai pas d'excuse et j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et encore toutes mes excuses.

* * *

A peine la porte fermée, un lourd tissu de tartan vola du corps d'un écossais à la couche de sa chambre. Débarrassé de ce poids, il fit les cent pas, toujours très agacé d'avoir été ainsi éconduit. Sa colère avait atteint le stade où il avait bien envie de se farcir un roi français à défaut de pouvoir le faire avec sa nation.

Allistor avait bien conscience que sa passion soudaine pour la grenouille commençait sérieusement à virer à l'obsession. Il n'avait jamais eu une telle volonté de posséder un autre être, nation ou humain. Il avait des envies bien sûr, il n'était pas eunuque. Mais ça n'avait jamais été au point de déclarer une guerre pour obtenir quelqu'un dans son lit.

Continuant son introspection intérieure, ce qu'il l'énervait le plus, ce n'était pas que l'on lui interdise la couche du blond. C'était qu'on lui interdise le blond tout court.

Se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil, se prenant la tête dans les mains, il commença à se demander comment le français avait pu s'infiltrer aussi profondément sous sa peau en si peu de temps. Etait-ce ce que ressentaient les autres nations lorsqu'ils voyaient le petit ange blond ? Le pouvoir de la France était-il de rendre les autres pays fous de désir pour lui ? Non, ce genre de pouvoir ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui, il n'était pas comme les autres. Il ne désirait pas posséder la France, ses terres lui suffisaient amplement, il voulait seulement garder ses landes et sa liberté.

Avec un doux sourire, il pensa simplement qu'il voulait être aux côtés de la France, lutter dos contre dos avec lui et le voir grandir, devenir encore plus magnifique. Puis bien sûr, fêter leurs victoires avec du bon vin et une nuit de plaisir charnel.

Les rois avaient voulu un mariage, plutôt qu'un traité ou un pacte, soit... alors il honorerait son époux, qu'ils le veuillent ou non. Certes, il était très souple avec la religion, mais il n'était pas non plus un barbare païen. Leur excuse était pathétique, leur statut de nation les plaçant bien au-dessus de celui des humains. Contrairement aux hommes, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'une femme comme réceptacle à leur semence divine pour créer un être. Eux n'avaient besoin que d'une terre pour créer une nouvelle nation. Ils n'étaient ni hommes, ni femmes... Philippe le Bel n'était pas idiot et devait bien le savoir. Pourquoi lui interdisait-il alors les charmes de sa patrie ? Le beau roi avait-il du désir lui aussi pour son pays ? Non, le roi était tellement coincé que c'était inconcevable.

Les vigiles sonnèrent.

Il y avait un temps pour les questions et un temps pour l'action. Il était temps pour lui d'agir sinon son jeune époux pourrait très bien s'être assoupi, désespéré de le voir arriver. Il réfléchit alors à comment se rendre dans la chambre de son bien-aimé. En tout cas, si le monarque n'était pas idiot, il était bien simplet de penser qu'il se résignerait sans lutter.

Fermant les yeux, il se remémora l'architecture du lieu. Le palais de Tau n'était pas bien grand comparé à leur résidence sur Paris ou au château d'Edimbourg. Le palais avait une forme de T, sur trois étages, la salle principale était celle du banquet au rez-de-chaussée. Ils s'étaient séparés au premier étage. Lui et les écossaient avaient étés placés à gauche du bâtiment, les français devaient donc se trouver sur la droite. Il avait donc la direction générale mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas connaissance de la porte précise menant aux appartements de son tendre.

Le roux se leva de nouveau et tourna encore quelques instants, alors qu'une idée lui venait enfin. Les domestiques ! Quelqu'un devait bien avoir des renseignements sur la présence du blond quelque part dans ce palais. Les gens étaient facilement corruptibles, cela ne devrait pas être compliquer d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait contre quelques sous.

Il retira son surcot pour rester uniquement en chemise et en braies, gardant sa ceinture en cuir et la bourse attachée, utile pour les négociations.

Il entrouvrit la porte pour vérifier qu'aucun garde n'avaient été posté par Jean Balliol pour le séquestrer. Mais non, rien, le couloir était sombre et vide. Les chandelles avaient presque fini de brûler, les domestiques devaient donc être en train de les changer. Il devait trouver le préposé aux bougies. En quête du grouillot, il avança jusqu'au croisement où ils s'étaient séparés avec le français sans croiser âme qui vive. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de son expédition, lorsqu'il vit une lueur avancer dans les couloirs.

Se précipitant à sa suite, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du serviteur le faisant sursauter. Il le retourna et mit son doigt sur les lèvres pour l'intimer au silence.

« Excuse, I need some help. »

Le serviteur le regardait avec de grands yeux, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

« Mande pardon, m'sire, je ne vous comprends point. »

Le roux fit une grimace frustrée et marmonna en Gaélique, essayant de se concentrer sur son français, usant de ses mains pour s'aider.

« Moi, Am cherche Francis, Blonde guy, nation. »

Il sortit une pièce d'or et la montra au domestique.

« Aide-moi et pour toi. »

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, puis la pièce et sa chandelle qu'il avait toujours en main. Il tendit la main pour prendre le sou mais l'écossais le retira rapidement.

« Aide d'abord. »

« Bien m'sire, faistes suite. »

Le domestique le prit par la manche et l'entraina dans les couloirs. Il l'emmena dans une zone qu'il n'avait pas encore empruntée. Ici se tenaient cinq portes dont le plus grande se tenait sur la droite. Le valet pointa la porte et chuchota.

« Roy, sssht. »

Il lui fit le même signe de silence qu'il avait lui-même effectué plus tôt et le mena à la porte se trouvant au bout du couloir.

« Sieur Francis este ici. »

Allistor sourit, il avançait enfin dans sa quête. Il donna deux pièces au jeune homme pour la peine.

« Thanks, pour toi. »

Le domestique ne se fit pas prier. Il prit les deux sous et repartit d'où ils étaient venus pour finir sa tâche de changer les chandelles.

De nouveau seul, il cogna discrètement au battant de bois, espérant que l'occupant de l'autre côté ne soit pas endormi.

Son cœur battait vite, les secondes s'étiraient comme des minutes, mais il n'eut que le silence comme réponse. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il vérifia si la porte était ouverte. Celle-ci bougea sans encombre, mais quelle ne fut pas son désappointement de trouver la pièce vide. Le lit n'était même pas défait...

L'écossais serra les poings. L'enfoiré... Philippe le Bel avait dû voir clair dans son jeu et avait changé la nation française de chambre sans prévenir personne. De rage il envoya un pot d'eau posé sur une table voler et se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement vidé de toute énergie.

Plus que la luxure, c'était la frustration de ne pas pouvoir décider de sa vie qui le mettait hors de lui. On l'avait forcé à épouser quelqu'un, à s'enchainer à une nation, lui qui avait toujours eu soif de liberté. Et alors qu'il commençait à apprécier son époux, qu'il désirait enfin lui aussi cette union, on l'en empêchait. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'un objet et cela faisait monter la rage en lui.

Le roi de France et de Navarre le connaissait bien mal. Il avait certes la réputation d'être impétueux, mais il savait aussi se montrer patient et têtu. Le français serait à lui, dusse-t-il attendre que le roi passe de vie à trépas pour cela.

Pour l'instant, cela ne servait à rien de rester ici à ruminer. Il devait retourner à sa chambre à présent et profiter des heures qui lui restaient avant l'aube pour obtenir un peu de sommeil et penser à un plan d'attaque.

Le pas traînant, il fit le chemin du retour pour retourner à ses propres appartements. Il ne recroisa pas le valet mais les bougies avaient étés changées dans son couloir. Le jeune homme était efficace et rapide, au moins il n'avait pas dépensé ses deux pièces pour rien.

Un frisson le prit, les couloirs du palais étaient glacials en cette période d'automne. Il poussa la lourde porte en bois, espérant que le feu ne soit pas mort dans l'âtre de sa chambre.

Toutefois, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'il pénétra, de voir un feu brûlant et ravivé qui réchauffait la pièce et un petit blond confortablement installé contre les oreillers, couvert de son tartan, qui réchauffait sa couche. A son entrée, le dit blond se redressa faisant glisser le tissu et dévoilant sa nudité jusqu'au bassin. A vu des hanches semblant non couvertes par un quelconque bas, la nudité devait s'étendre au-delà.

Il resta quelques instants figé à savourer la vision devant lui. Son époux, son tartan, l'association des deux, dans son lit et sans rien d'autre eut pour effet de le réveiller aussi bien mentalement que physiquement.

La chaleur embrasa lentement son corps et, à la vue des rougeurs s'étendant sur les joues de son blond, celui-ci devait ressentir un proche sentiment. Il avait milles et une questions à lui poser. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Était-il sûr de ce qu'il allait se passer dans cette pièce ? Était-il vraiment prêt à désobéir à son roi ?

Mais aucune ne fut dite de vive voix. L'écossais se rendait compte que toutes ses interrogations étaient futiles et que seul lui et le français, dans cette chambre, importaient pour le moment.

Sans un mot, sans briser le contact de leurs yeux, il commença à retirer les couches de tissus qui le couvraient. Sa ceinture, sa tunique, ses braies et ses poulaines, il ne resta bientôt que lui, dans son imposante nudité face au regard du jouvenceau.

Les yeux de ce dernier quittèrent les siens pour glisser sur son corps. Plus son regard descendait, plus les rougeurs gagnaient du terrain sur sa peau de porcelaine. Allistor ne se cacha pas, il se permit même un sourire quelque peu présomptueux lorsque les yeux bleus de son futur amant s'écarquillèrent en atteignant un certain niveau de son anatomie. Toutefois, il n'était pas préparé à la réaction de Francis. Celui-ci émit un petit cri étouffé et se couvrit jusque par-dessus tête avec son tartan.

Dans sa cachette de fortune, le français essayait de se remettre de ses émotions. Il avait vu quelques corps nus, des compagnons d'armes lavant le sang de la guerre après une bataille, ou des personnes se baignant, mais jamais dans une telle situation et de façon si… intime. Le corps du roux était plutôt fort, tout en muscles, semé de cicatrices dues à son passé militaire. Plus que la nudité du roux, il avait surtout honte de son propre corps. Bien qu'il ait prit quelques centimètres et un peu de muscles depuis le dernier siècle, il restait petit et chétif, et il avait une peau lisse et presque imberbe par rapport au roux. Etrangement, malgré les nombreuses guerres qu'il avait affrontées, son corps ne s'en était trouvé que peu marqué et souvent, les pires cicatrices finissaient par disparaitre avec le temps. Allistor allait le prendre pour un faible ou un lâche.

Il sursauta en sentant un poids se glisser à ses côtés, faisant s'affaler le matelas. Le tissu commença à glisser mais il le rattrapa de l'intérieur pour le retenir, son cœur battant la chamade.

Allistor se retint d'éclater de rire pour ne pas le braquer davantage et s'allongea à ses côtés sur les couvertures.

« Francis ? »

Un bruit étouffé lui répondit de sous sa cachette. Face à cette situation incongrue, l'écossais ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec tendresse devant son comportement adorable.

« I would like to see you mo gràdh, laisse-moi te voir. »

La couverture bougea de droite à gauche en signe de négation. Commençant à être un peu frustré, le roux essaya de nouveau de tirer le tartan. Il s'attendait à un peu de pudeur face à la nation tellement pieuse, mais suite au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé à Paris, il ne s'attendait pas à tant de bigotisme.

« Why not ? »

« Mande grâce si... Allistor, je... je ne sois point agréable à l'œil. »

La phrase avait été dite avec un hoquet de désespoir par l'un et avait été accueilli par un hoquet outré par l'autre.

« Gràdh, crois-moi, you are... magnifique. »

Un couinement étouffé lui parvint des draps.

« Je soi petit et je ne semble point à un guerrier, les gens de la cour colportent que je soi fragile... je soi ridicule comparé à toi. »

« They are stupid, laisse te voir, Am ton époux, Am le seul qui compte, cha? »

Il attendit une réponse, mais celle-ci ne vint pas verbalement. Il pouvait seulement sentir que la pression exercée sur le tartan était moins présente. Le roux roula des yeux avant de tirer doucement sur le tissu pour débusquer le français retranché.

Le blond était allongé sur le dos, les mains de chaque côté de la tête là où, précédemment, il tenait la couverture agrippée. Ses cheveux blonds encerclaient son visage comme un halo de lumière. Ses yeux le fixaient pleins d'incertitudes et de peur qu'il ne le rejette. Mais en même temps, il pouvait voir une lueur au fond de son regard. La lueur du guerrier prêt à tout ravager pour se défendre. Idiots étaient ceux qui ne pouvaient pas voir le loup caché sous une peau de brebis. Une main chaude et rugueuse se posa sur sa joue tendrement comme pour calmer un animal sauvage.

La main glissa sur son cou, caressant du pouce sa jugulaire. Il prit quelques minutes pour observer le corps de son amant qui, jusqu'à présent, avait toujours été vêtu. Celui-ci n'était pas enfantin comme il l'avait présumé avant mais pleins de muscles secs comme celui d'un adulte en développement. Sa peau était pâle et douce, quasiment sans marque. Il n'avait pas vu de nation plus belle et plus majestueuse.

Sans un mot, juste par ses gestes et son regard, il lui transmit ses sentiments. Il put alors sentir la résistance du corps sous lui céder. Il se pencha, se permettant un chaste baiser, simple contact lèvres contre lèvres. Les dernières barrières du plus jeune s'affaissèrent et il ferma les yeux profitant de la présence de l'autre.

Fier de sa victoire, l'écossais laissa ses mains explorer ce nouveau territoire conquis. Le blond gloussa de façon mignonne lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent ses flans avant de soupirer de bien être lorsqu'ils glissèrent sur son aine puis sur son ventre. Il osa s'aventurer jusqu'à la lisière des poils couvrant son intimité avant de remonter explorer le reste de son corps. Du pouce, il taquina un de ses grains de chair, continuant d'observer ses réactions. Son nez se plissait adorablement alors que son souffle se faisait un peu plus saccadé, ses dents se plantaient dans ses lèvres alors que la luxure embrasait au fur et à mesure ses yeux et sa virilité.

« Ah… Allistor »

« Tha thu gu math brèagha mo gràdh. » (Tu es vraiment beau mon aimé)

Un frisson parcouru le corps du plus jeune alors qu'il lui parlait en gaélique. Sa main droite se posa sur l'avant-bras du roux, se permettant un premier contact. Il parcourut le membre jusqu'au biceps qu'il agrippa doucement, essayant de l'attirer pour un nouveau baiser. Se penchant sur lui, l'écossais le recouvrit de son corps, glissant une de ses jambes entre les siennes, appuyant doucement contre sa rigidité. Francis poussa un couinement surpris par la sensation qu'il ressentit à ce touché peu ordinaire et remua des hanches inconsciemment afin de l'éprouver de nouveau.

Allistor glissa ses mains sur ses flancs pour empêcher tout mouvement et se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux avant de murmurer.

« Easy, gràidhean. »

Suite à cela, délicatement, il ouvrit les cuisses de son amant avant de se glisser entre. Collant son bassin au siens, ses bras de chaque côté de sa tête, il murmura doucement, fixant ses yeux sans cligner.

« 'N annhymerus' yn gwneud i chi deimlo'n dda. » (Je vais te faire sentir bien)

Il se mit alors à frotter son bas ventre contre le sien, faisant hoqueter son jeune amant. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent encore plus grands et Allistor fut noyé dans un ciel bleu. Sans quitter le lien de leur regard, leur corps se mirent à danser en union. De plus en plus excité, les mains du plus jeune vinrent se saisir des épaules du corps présent sur lui. Celles du plus vieux, quittèrent leur position pour honorer le corps sous lui. Un mouvement de hanches plus vigoureux que les autres fit basculer la tête de Francis vers l'arrière offrant sa gorge à la vue d'Allistor. Ce dernier ne put se retenir et vint embrasser, mordiller cette chair offerte. Sa peau avait un léger goût de sel et se tintait joliment de rouge sous ses assauts. Les cuisses du blond se refermèrent sur ses hanches alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos, glissant jusqu'au bas de ses reins.

« Allistor… grâce… grâce… je vois mourir… grâce »

Les petits cris paniqués du puceau ne le firent pas arrêter pour autant et il continua sa douce torture jusqu'à l'assouvissement de sa victime. L'expérience lui permettant de se contrôler davantage, il cessa tout mouvements avant de se reculer quelque peu pour laisser son amant se remettre de ses émotions. La chaleur étreignant toujours son bassin, il dut se retenir de le ravir immédiatement à la vision pécheresse qui s'offrait à lui. Francis gisait au milieu du lit, respirant de façon erratique, son ventre souillé par sa semence. Sa respiration était saccadée comme après une course, ses yeux vitreux et ses mains serraient sporadiquement les draps sous lui alors qu'il essayait de se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le roux quitta le lit conjugal quelques instants pour remettre une bûche dans l'âtre. Bien que, par leurs actes, il n'avait présentement guère froid, l'absence de feu se ferait ressentir une fois la chaleur de leurs ébats révolue. Passant à côté du guéridon, il se servit un peu de vin et en apporta une coupe à son amant.

« Francis ? »

Le susnommé s'était calmé et respirait de nouveau normalement, les yeux fermés. Le rouquin craignit pendant quelques instants que le blond se soit endormi, mais deux orbes bleus répondirent à sa voix. Il lui sourit et s'assit sur le bord du lit, le laissant se redresser avant de lui tendre la boisson. Francis but comme un assoiffé dans le désert, tenant la coupe à deux mains.

« Est-ce toujours ainsi? »

Le roux lui sourit caressant sa joue avec tendresse.

« With a good partner, yes. Could be... meilleur. T'was just le commencement gràidhean. »

Il pencha la tête ne semblant pas comprendre.

« Le commencement ? »

Allistor prit sa coupe vide pour aller la reposer et se dirigea dans le coin toilette pour se saisir d'un savon à l'huile qu'il humidifia un peu. Francis l'attendait, toujours assis, incertain sur ce qu'il devait faire, n'ayant pas eu de réponse à sa question.

« Tourne, sur le ventre, please. »

Le français obéit à l'ordre du plus ancien. Agrippé à l'édredon, il appréhendait quelque peu la suite des évènements. La convoitise et la luxure étant retombées suite à son apogée, son cerveau principal s'était remis à fonctionner convenablement, l'empêchant de se détendre complètement. Son instinct militaire lui hurlait qu'il n'était pas naturel de tourner le dos à un autre guerrier. Sa nature pieuse, quant à elle, lui hurlait qu'il commettait un pêcher et qu'il allait apporter le malheur sur sa couronne.

Il essaya de faire taire ses doutes mais ne put s'empêcher de se crisper davantage en sentant la main de son amant contre ses épaules descendant doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Le roux se pencha sur son dos et se mit à lui chuchoter en gaélique. S'il avait bien analysé plus tôt son amant, celui-ci semblait répondre plus que positivement à son dialecte. De ses mains, il caressait ses hanches, appuyant de ses pouces dans le creux de son dos. Le coup final fut de couvrir le haut de son dos et sa nuque de baisers. Il sut qu'il avait gagné la première bataille lorsqu'il vit les épaules du plus jeune s'affaisser et son corps s'enfoncer dans le matelas en plume.

Le cerveau principal de Francis commençait à laisser de nouveau place à son cerveau secondaire. Celui-ci lui chuchotait seulement d'envoyer balader les évangiles, les préceptes de l'église et ceux de la guerre pour profiter de l'instant présent. Il se détendait petit à petit, se laisser manipuler entre les mains de son amant plus expérimenté, ses hanches se frottant légèrement contre le tissu sous lui, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite les doigts importuns s'approchant de plus en plus de son derrière. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une phalange humide et visqueuse se glisser dans la fente de ses fesses qu'il essaya de se redresser.

« Allistor ! Que fais-tu ? »

Une main forte le força à rester en position, lui chuchotant des mots apaisant.

« Nothing, it's for your pleasure, ça va être un douloureux au début but après ça va être bon, trust me. »

La phrase ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde, il avait presque envie de sauter du lit pour fuir mais la demande de confiance d'Allistor le fit rester dans la couche. Ils étaient mariés à présent. Pour lui, un époux se devait de faire confiance à son partenaire.

Prenant une forte inspiration, il hocha de la tête positivement.

« Je vous… je te doin ma confiance. »

Il se mordit les lèvres alors qu'il sentit le doit taquin glisser davantage dans son intimité. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa la tête du lit. Personne ne lui avait parlé d'une telle chose. Il s'agrippa plus fort à l'édredon en plume lorsque le majeur intrusif commença à aller et venir. Ce n'était pas très douloureux mais plutôt gênant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi cet acte était bon, ce qu'ils avaient fait précédemment était bien meilleur. A peine eut-il eu cette pensée, qu'un mouvement en lui déclencha un spasme qui lui fit lever ses hanches et pousser un petit cri étouffé. L'écossais le torturait ainsi lentement, doigt après doigt, les écartant, leur faisant faire des va-et-vient, le préparant comme il le faut. Sa patience était mise à rude épreuve par les couinements excités du blond et par ses mouvements de bassins qui se faisaient de plus en plus tentateurs.

Après un moment qui lui parut interminable, son membre étant douloureusement dur entre ses jambes, il décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Il cessa tout mouvement, s'attirant un soupire frustré de son amant.

Celui-ci tourna la tête pour comprendre pourquoi il avait arrêté ce traitement si délicieux, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot avant de se faire retourner et de se retrouver de nouveau avec le plus ancien entre les cuisses.

La main du rouquin passa sur son torse et sur sa gorge avant de venir se loger dans ses cheveux. Il prit de nouveau ses lèvres tentatrices en otage, guidant de son autre main sa claymore dans son fourreau. Toutefois, il dut bien vite s'arrêter alors que Francis semblait peiné.

« C'est... C'est douloureus. »

Il embrassa ses lèvres chastement pour le rassurer.

« Normal… calme et respire longue, ça aidera, tu seras mieux après. »

Il continua de lui murmurer des mots doux, puis quand le plus jeune fut de nouveau un peu détendu, il recommença à se déplacer. Enfin complètement gainé entre les chairs de son bien aimé, il resta de nouveau figé pour laisser le temps à son corps de s'habituer.

Les ongles s'enfonçant dans les bras de son amant, le plus jeune inspirait et expirait en tremblant légèrement. Le plus âgé, quant à lui, se mit à caresser son torse et son ventre, en glissant de temps en temps sur son membre, pour détourner son attention. Après plusieurs minutes, inconfortables pour l'un comme pour l'autre, Allistor reprit la parole.

« It's ok ? »

Francis hocha la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix.

L'écossais se redressa et saisissant les hanches du plus petit, il commença légèrement à onduler en douceur. Au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements, ceux-ci devenaient plus aisés et Francis répondait plutôt positivement, son membre se gorgeant de nouveau contre son ventre. Plus à l'aise, il prit appuie sur ses genoux et remonta les jambes de son amant, le pliant un peu plus. Le changement d'angle facilitait ses déplacements et c'est alors que Francis eut un cri mélangeant stupeur et plaisir. Tentant de nouveau l'expérience, Allistor recommença, faisant de nouveau gémir son amant. Fier de son succès, il put alors se laisser aller un peu plus à chaque mouvement de reins. Ce fut d'abord ses doigts qui se serrèrent durement sur sa peau pâle, puis ses lèvres qui s'imposèrent à leurs jumelles pour un baiser endiablé. Conforté par les signes visibles d'excitation de son amant, il continua en venant mordre la chair tendre de son cou, laissant diverses marques plus ou moins appuyées, puis remonta vers son oreille pour la mordre à son tour et chuchoter toujours plus désespéré.

« Mo gràdh... foirfe... beau... »

Francis, de son côté, était complètement perdu. Il ne comprenait pas son corps et ce qu'il ressentait. Douleur, plaisir, perdition, paradis. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pour essayer de garder pied avec la réalité, il s'accrochait au corps du roux comme à une branche dans un torrent de sensations. Ses ongles pénétraient sa chair, le griffant dans le dos et sur les bras. Ses lèvres répondaient aux siennes, ne les lâchant que pour essayer de respirer. Il essaya plusieurs fois de parler, mais son cerveau ne pouvait former que des mots sans cohérences.

« Allistor... aimé... encore... »

Il tremblait sous les assauts de son amant, pensant qu'il allait mourir comme jamais il n'en avait eu l'impression sur un champ de bataille.

Bien qu'il voulut être plongé pour toujours dans les terres françaises, Allistor finit par atteindre ses limites et le paradis s'ouvrit à lui. Reprenant son souffle, ayant atteint son paroxysme, il redescendit du septième ciel lentement, caressant le membre de son amant pour l'aider à atteindre son achèvement.

La pièce était une fournaise malgré les basses températures. Leurs cheveux étaient humides de transpiration et collés à leur crâne. Le roux était plein de griffures et la peau du blond de marques rouges et de traces de doigts autour de ses hanches. Allistor ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fier d'avoir été marqué et d'avoir marqué un autre être. Retirant une mèche du visage de son amant, il caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

« Mo gràdh, tu vas bien ? »

Le français hocha la tête, les yeux brillants de plaisir et de fatigue. Toutefois, il n'exprima aucun regret, ni rejet. Soulagé, il se blottit contre son bien-aimé parcourant son corps de caresses. La main du blond se glissa dans ses cheveux roux et, les yeux fermés, il se mit à somnoler. Après plusieurs minutes passées ainsi, la main du plus jeune glissa et son souffle devint régulier. Étouffant un bâillement, l'écossais se leva pour raviver le feu et essuyer les traces de leur pêcher. Tirant les couvertures, il glissa Francis dessous et se joint à lui. Serrant son époux contre lui, il se dit que le roi des Francs allait sûrement le tuer pour ça. Avec un sourire paresseux, il embrassa le plus jeune sur le front et ferma les yeux. Aucune importance, ça en valait la peine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour,**

 **Encore une longue attente, mais le moyen âge ce n'est pas simple. Un chapitre qui a été compliqué à écrire mais que voilà enfin, concluant la partie sur la signature du traité de l'Auld Alliance.**

 **Ayant trouvé de nouveaux dictionnaires pour le vieux français, vous pourrez constater quelques changements dans les dialogues.**

 **Fun fact ou Moment histoire : Philippe le Bel fit interdire les chariots et autre attelage dans Paris. Interdit que j'ai bien sur ignoré pour les soins de l'histoire avec un petit h.**

 **Sur ce je vous laisse, et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Par un beau matin d'octobre, le soleil d'hiver pénétrait les fenêtres du palais du Tau pour éclairer de ses rayons deux corps paisiblement endormis. Un roux et un blond formaient une boule sous les lourdes couvertures de coton et les fourrures. Le plus jeune avait sa tête posée sur le torse du plus âgé, son bras passant autour de sa taille, ses jambes entremêlées aux siennes. La nation écossaise, quant à elle, avait une mains dans les cheveux blonds et sa tête tournées vers les fenêtres.

C'est ici qu'entre en jeu l'astre lumineux. De ses rayons taquins, il tira le rouquin de ses doux songes. Plissant le nez, celui-ci ouvrit lentement ses yeux, grommelant contre le jour.

Voulant tourner le dos à cette nuisance éblouissante, Allistor fut surpris de sentir un corps étranger le bloquer.

Voyant la touffe blonde sortir du tas de fourrure sur eux, il eu un doux sourire en se rappelant la veille, le mariage et la nuit qui en avait découlé.

Remuant un peu, il réussit à se tourner sur le côté, serrant le corps contre lui, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'échapper.

Profitant de l'inconscience de son bel endormi, il caressa son corps du bout des doigts, apprenant par coeur ses courbes, la douceur de sa peau et chaque petites imperfections qui le rendait si attachant.

Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, Francis finit par ouvrir les yeux, laissant apparaitre deux iris bleues. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et loucha un peu devant la peau mouchetée de taches de rousseur face à lui. Il leva une tête timide vers les deux yeux verts le fixant avec amusement.

"Madainn mhath, mo gràdh"

"Bon matin, Allistor"

D'une humeur caline, l'homme aux cheveux de feu resserra son étreinte autour du garçon aux cheveux de soleil. Celui-ci, rassuré de ne point être repoussé, blottit son nez contre la clavicule de son aimé et le frotta doucement contre sa peau, respirant l'odeur de son pays. Un doux mélange de fer, de feu, mais aussi d'herbe et de terre, un peu fort mais étrangement apaisant et addictif. Refermant ses yeux, le plus jeune bougonna d'une voix un peu enfantine.

"Sieur Allistor, je ne veul pas quitter le lit."

Le plus vieux eut un rire doux et renversa doucement son aimé sur le matelas.

"Je n'veul pas either…"

Appuyé sur ses deux bras, il se pencha doucement pour embrasser légèrement ses lèvres. Tels deux serpents tentateurs, les bras du blond glissèrent de façon sensuelle sur ses avant bras et jusqu'à ses épaules. Appelé par le chant des sirènes, Allistor était bien tenté de se laisser aller à une seconde session d'amour. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu sauter du bateau de la raison pour plonger dans une mer de passion avec son époux, des coups se firent entendre contre la porte.

"Alba! A bheil thu nad dhùisg, carson a tha an doras damn sin dùinte?"

(Alba! Es-tu réveillé, pourquoi cette fichue porte est-elle fermée?)

La voix énervée du roi écossais se faisant entendre de l'autre côté du panneau de bois. Telle une biche aux abois, le français releva la tête, fixant la barrière les séparant des ennuis. Ce rappel à la réalité le réveilla complètement et le rouquin dû se rendre à l'évidence, sa séance charnelle du matin n'aurait pas lieu. Grommelant en gaélique, il se redressa et sortit de sous les peaux chaudes pour marcher sur les tapis dans sa glorieuse nudité. Il attrapa son tartan et s'en drapa comme une toge romaine.

"Stay caché, I will kick…"

Avant même la fin de sa phrase, le petit blond avait fuit le lit conjugale, récupéré ses vêtements et dévoilait un passage dissimulé derrière une lourde tenture. Petit futé... En tout cas, cela levait le voile sur la mystérieuse apparition de son amant plus tôt dans la nuit. Le fuyard s'immobilisa devant la porte secrète ouverte avant de revenir sur ses pas. Se plantant sur la pointe de ses pieds, il déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres du plus ancien.

"Je contremande votre pardon Allistor, je ne veul point vous causer faute si je ne me haste pas…"

Avec tendresse il caressa la joue du plus jeune, comprenant très bien les répercussions qui pourraient résulter de leur rébellion face aux ordres du roi.

"Je comprends. Plus tard, toi and me, on parlera. For now, return in your room"

Lui faisant un dernier sourire timide, le blond prit la fuite par la sortie dissimulée. Attendrit, un bruit sourd finit par éclater sa bulle de bonheur. Ah oui, son roi, il avait finit par l'oublier. Reprenant un ton bourru il s'écria.

"Tha mi a 'tighinn!" (J'arrive)

La porte à peine ouverte, il se retrouva bousculé par son suzerain. Il aimait beaucoup le haggis, il pensait même à en faire son plat traditionnel. Cela consiste à une panse de brebis farcie de viande hachée... en regardant son roi, il se demanda pendant quelques instant si en faire du haggis serait considéré comme du cannibalisme. Après tout il n'était pas vraiment humain. Ses idées culinaires furent coupées par un gaélique agressif.

"Où est-il Allistor ?"

"Je viens de me réveiller, soyez plus précis"

Il étouffa un faux bâillement pour appuyer ses dires avant de retourner s'asseoir sur sa paillasse glissant une main dans ses cheveux de feux pour les lisser vers l'arrière.

"Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, le roi des francs va le faire chercher sous peu. Je sais qu'il est ici. Je voudrais essayer d'éviter une guerre parce que tu n'as pas réussi à garder ta queue dans tes braies"

"Je suis désolé, mon roi, mais j'ai passé la nuit ici, seul, j'ai bu encore un peu de vin et j'ai dormi."

De longues secondes passèrent pendant lesquelles les deux fortes têtes se fixèrent. Ce fut finalement Jean Balliol qui brisa leur combat visuel pour scanner la pièce du regard. Le français n'était pas là. Néanmoins il parierais sa couronne qu'il s'y était trouvé à un moment donné et pas pour discuter broderie ou météo. Un sourire fit remonter sa barbe, il avait trouvé sa preuve.

"Tu bois dans deux coupes différentes maintenant ?"

Downed, décidément rien ne pouvait échapper au regard de fouine de son roi. Toutefois, il n'allait pas se comporter comme un enfant prit en faute. Avec un sourire suffisant, il s'approcha du guéridon contenant les récipients incriminés et fit tomber le second verre qui vint se répandre en plusieurs morceaux contre la pierre.

"Je ne vois qu'un verre mon roi"

Ce geste ne fit que croître la veine bleu déjà présente depuis quelque temps sur la tempe du souverain. Peut être qu'avec quelques efforts supplémentaires, il pourrait faire sortir de la fumée de ses oreilles. Il gloussa à cette idée et croisa les bras, levant un de ses sourcils épais, le mettant à l'épreuve silencieusement. Dénoncez-moi et vous subirez également le courroux du roi de France.

"J'aime mon pays, mais par moment, j'en soupe de ton caractère."

La tête couronnée fit le tour de la chambrée pour vérifier chaque cache possible, mais le français n'était effectivement pas présent. Il avait dû fuir plus tôt, pour retourner à ses appartements. Allistor, lui, s'était rassit sur son lit et sirotait de nouveau du vin toujours vêtu seulement de sa toge de tissu. Jean Balliol lui prit le verre des mains.

"Habille toi, nous sommes attendus pour la messe…"

Avec un grognement, il se laissa retomber sur le matelas, tirant sur une fourrure pour se cacher en dessous.

"Doivent-il toujours prier autant comme ça?"

"Je peux te faire confiance Allistor pour ne pas te faire plus remarquer et ne pas être en retard?"

La nation, bien qu'âgée, agissant actuellement comme un enfant gâté, gémit sous sa cache de peaux. Oui, il allait se préparer et non, il ne serait pas en retard. Il ne précisa pas qu'il ferait ça pour Francis et non pas pour l'entente cordiale entre leur deux suzerains.

Le roi resta quelques instants à observer sa nation pensivement, puis avec une confiance toute relative, il la laissa se préparer pour le reste de la journée.

Suite à cette entrevue, le reste du jour se passa sans autre encombre.

La signature du traité définitif entre leur deux pays devait avoir lieu à Paris. Ils partirent à l'aube le surlendemain, le chemin à cheval devant s'effectuer en deux étapes. La première partie de la route se fit entre Reims et le Château d'Ambleny, puis de celui-ci jusqu'à Paris. Le cortège comprenait les rois, l'épouse du roi français, la suite de la reine, la garde royale, les serviteurs, ainsi que différents membres de la cour et tous les écossais qui étaient venus avec leur nation.

Francis et Allistor voyageaient côte à côte sur leurs destriers, discutant avec animation, se découvrant un peu plus à chaque parole.

Le petit blond rougissait divinement, leurs genoux se frôlant par moment lorsque leurs chevaux étaient trop proches ou qu'ils se penchaient pour mieux se faire entendre lorsque le bruit ambiant couvrait leur voix. Leurs rois les gardaient à l'oeil, mais ne voyant rien d'immoral dans leur comportement, ils ne firent aucune remarque et laissèrent faire.

C'est alors que le jeu de cache-cache commença entre les deux nations et leurs suzerains.

A chaque arrêt, à chaque relais, à chaque occasion, dès que les têtes couronnées avaient le dos tournés, Allistor et Francis se retrouvaient pour se découvrir plus charnellement. Comme embrasés par une passion dévastatrice, ils jouaient toujours plus avec le feu, mais ne pouvaient pas rester l'un loin de l'autre. Le plus ancien devenait totalement épris du plus jeune. Les doutes commencèrent à l'assaillir et son esprit fourmillait de questions sur la suite de leur relation. Pouvait-il emmener la France en Ecosse ? Le pays pouvait-il survivre avec sa nation dans un autre lieu pendant longtemps ?

Toutefois les sourires de son aimé et sa peau douce avaient pour effet de reléguer ses peurs au fond de son esprit, tandis que son coeur lui disait de profiter de l'instant présent. Si son coeur et son esprit se livraient bataille entre le futur et le présent, sa luxure et sa passion vinrent en aide à son palpitant. Car le blond semblait tout faire pour réveiller ses appétits les plus primitifs. Sous ses airs de jouvenceau timide et innocent, l'étreinte charnelle de leur nuit de noce, avait dévoilé le diable sommeillant en lui et Allistor accueillait la damnation avec félicité.

Leur jeu dangereux faillit les faire prendre une fois ou deux, mais par chance, chacune des deux nations avaient des alliés parmi leurs plus proches chevaliers.

C'est ainsi que l'écossais avait éduqué le français à d'autres formes de plaisir. Les genoux dans la terre derrière un arbre en pleine forêt, une chevauchée sauvage dans la paille des écurie du château d'Ambleny ou encore des caresses à l'ombre de l'attelage de la reine.

A la fin de ses deux jours, l'écossais avait une plus grande connaissance de la France et avait grandement amélioré son français. Quant au français… il ne pouvait certes pas répéter ce qu'il avait apprit en Gaélique, mais il avait fait preuve de beaucoup de concentration dans son apprentissage et le résultat était plus que satisfaisant pour son mentor.

Néanmoins, à force de voler près du soleil, ils finirent par se brûler les ailes et la chute fut douloureuse.

Tout se brisa la veille de la signature de l'alliance.

Allistor s'était éloigné pour la journée, avec son roi et les siens, de leurs homologues français. Un messager venait d'arriver des terres du chardon avec des nouvelles plus qu'inquiétantes. Leur ennemi renforçait ses frontières au nord, autrement dit entre lui et l'Écosse. Ce mouvement était hautement prévisible pour toutes personnes ayant un minimum de connaissances en stratégies militaires. L'anglais aurait été idiot de ne pas le faire, surtout en apprenant que son frère allait fricoter avec sa nemesis.

Néanmoins, ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu était la trahison de l'un des leurs. Robert Bruce le 6ème. Fils de l'opposant de Jean Balliol pour le trône d'écosse. Ils savaient que lui et son père ne portaient guère leur suzerain dans leur cœur, mais de là à s'allier à Edouard 1er dès que celui-ci avait le dos tourné...

Le rouquin était furieux, sa main s'était resserrée sur le parchemin, froissant ce dernier, alors que ses hommes éclataient d'insultes furieuses dans leur langue natale. Jean Balliol avait, quant à lui, les lèvres serrées et réfléchissait déjà aux sanctions qu'il allait appliquer pour punir le perfide.

Lui qui s'enorgueillait de la cohésion entre ses hommes faces aux envahisseurs, lui qui était si attaché à sa liberté, il se prenait un coup de couteau dans le dos pour quoi ? Des titres et des terres ?

Une mauvaise nouvelle arrivant rarement seule, celle-ci se matérialisa sous forme de coups secs portés à la porte de la salle dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Derrière le battant de bois se trouvaient trois membres de la garde personnelle du roi de France. Ces derniers, droits dans leurs armures, s'adressèrent des plus froidement à la nation.

"Messire le roy nous somme d'enconvoier Lord Allistor. Sevez-nous"

Le rouquin resta quelques instants perplexe de se voir convié par une garde armée. Il fixa son roi qui le fixa en retour.

"Qu'as-tu fait, Alba ?"

A cette question, il avait bien une réponse, mais il espérait franchement que ce ne soit pas cela. Il n'avait fait qu'une seule chose qui aurait pu mettre en rage le roi de France et de Navarre….

Bon, deux choses en fait : en plus d'avoir ravagé sa nation, il avait ravagé ses réserves de vin. Avec un regard d'inquiétude pour Jean Balliol, il pria silencieusement que la colère du souverain soit pour le vin. Comme un condamné à la potence, il suivit les gardes jusqu'aux appartements personnels de sa majesté. Comité restreint donc… il était définitivement mort.

Les gardes lui ouvrirent la porte et restèrent postés à l'entrée. La première chose qu'il put remarquer en se glissant dans la pièce fut la silhouette du souverain qui lui tournait le dos dans sa lourde cotte de velour bleue couverte de fleurs de lys brodées. La porte se referma dans un grincement, puis la voix du français prit le relais.

"Vous creez pour de vrai que je seroie aveugle ?"

Il se décala alors pour laisser apparaître la jeune nation française. Francis était à genoux, la tête basse. Ses cheveux cachaient son visage. Il était nu du cou à la taille, ne portant que de courtes braies blanches. Ses mains étaient croisées sur son buste, tenant ses bras comme pour se cacher. Sa cotte habituelle semblait avoir été arrachée et était étalée tout autour de lui. Sur sa peau pâle, des marques rouges et violettes s'affichaient comme des dizaines de preuves de leurs actes dépravés.

Le regard du suzerain ne le quittait pas, une rage froide faisaient luire ses yeux clairs. Le roi de marbre méritait bien son surnom à cet instant. Toutefois, l'attention d'Allistor était exclusivement portée sur son jeune époux. C'était de sa faute s'il était dans cette situation, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé au péché, lui qui l'avait marqué en connaissant les dangers, lui qui avait tout détruit maintenant.

Silencieux, il s'approcha du plus jeune. Retirant son garde-corps, il en couvrir son mari pour qu'il puisse regagner un peu de dignité. D'un mouvement tendre de la main, il releva son visage pour qu'ils puissent se faire face. Honte, tristesse, culpabilité… ils ressentaient donc la même chose.

"Tha mi duilich Francis" (Je suis désolé)

"Ce n'est point ta faille, je…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le roi de France le coupa d'un tonitruant "SILENCE !".

Les deux visages des coupables se tournèrent vers lui.

Le suzerain de fer, toujours aussi glacial, continua de sa voix tranchante.

"Vous eustes osé coinquiner nostre pais. Nous qui vous eumes welcoumiee, peuple païen. Nous qui nous eumes assentis à vous venir en aie encontre les anglois. Je vois desoan aleguer une missive au pape por faire annuler ces épousailles. Vos gens et vous, estes priés de guerpir de nostre territoire isnel le pas. Atrever entre nos deux royaumes est définitivement caduc "

La pierre qui écrasait son coeur tomba directement dans l'estomac de l'écossais. Il venait de perdre Francis et la vie. Car nul doute que suite à cet esclandre, Jean Balliol allait le tuer. Ses terres tomberaient alors aux mains de son frère. Comme une seule pensée, un cri de desespoire s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin et du blond.

"Non"

"Eas-Aonta" (non)

Le visage du roi commença à légèrement rougir de cette rébellion. Depuis quand discutait-on les ordres du roi ?

"Francis, je sui vostre roy, ma parole fait foy"

Le plus jeune regarda son amant, prit ses mains et déposa un simple baiser avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller poser un genou à terre devant son suzerain.

"Mon roy, je ferai tout ce que vous voldrai, je ne verai plus sieur Allistor, mais j'enquerre, vostre poesté, ne châtiez pas son peuple por nos péchés. Ils eurent ues de nostre aie encontre ces felons anglois et nous eumes ues d'aus itant. Vous estes un grand roy, itant grand que vostre ael Louis IX. N'enlaissiez pas nostre peuple, ne rejetez pas cette aliance"

La nation écossaise put être admirative devant tant de maturité dans le discours de son homologue. Lui, qui agissait la plupart du temps de façon enfantine, savait utiliser les mots pour gagner ses interlocuteurs.

Il voulait tirer son épée et saisir son époux pour fuir avec lui loin de leurs obligations. Ils pourraient parcourir les terres de France, traverser la manche et rejoindre ses landes. Il pourrait lui montrer Nessie et faire l'amour dans la mousse. Douce utopie que d'imaginer un tel destin pour eux. Cela ne rendrait que faible leurs territoires, engendrerait famines et conflagrations, laissant leur terres à la merci des autres nations.

Regardant ses mains, il était temps… Il était temps pour lui de faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait en plus de milles ans d'existence. S'approchant de Philippe le Bel, il posa les deux genoux à terre et baissa la tête. Là où Rome n'avait jamais pu le faire plier, son fils avait réussi.

"J'enquerre vostre majesté, ne point rejeter le traité, endemain, je vais en écosse. Je… ier loin de Francis."

Il posa les deux mains également sur le sol, ses paroles déchirant son coeur.

"Please, peuple este plus important"

Il pouvait voir le sol se noircir de tâches de larmes à côté. Son amant, son aimé, pleurait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais ne voulant pas braver davantage le roi, il resta sur sa position, fermant les yeux pour ne rien voir.

"J'enquerre grace, mon roy" supplia de nouveau la nation blonde un léger trémolo dans la voix.

Nul ne sut si le roi fut sensible à la vision des deux nations soumises devant lui, ou si le discours sensé de Francis avait su le raisonner. Mais son expression perdit un peu de sa dureté et son regard se voila.

"Si fait, le royaume de France et de Navare atrevera avec le royaume d'Ecosse, mais contrepan Francis vous irez desoan pour le front de Guyenne. Quant à vous lord Allistor, vous resterez entreclos à vos appartements avec vostre roy et vos gens dusque que l'aliance seit scellée, empuis vous escandrez le premier bateau por retourner dans vostre pais."

"Merci por mon peuple, mo signeur"

Francis devait le haïr de ne pas lutter davantage pour eux. Mais son peuple devait passer avant tout. Toutefois, la main pâle de son époux se posa sur la sienne et en relevant son regard du sol tout ce qu'il put voir sur son visage fut un doux sourire, de la fierté dans ses yeux rougis et de la compréhension.

Envahis par l'émotion de ne pas avoir été rejeté, il serra son soleil contre lui, l'embrassant une dernière fois sur la tempe avant que la voix du roi ne se fasse de nouveau entendre.

"Il suffit ! Francis, à vostre celle por ascemer vostre enroi, lord Allistor, je vais vous faire convoier par ma garde à vos appartements et je desputerai personnellement avec vostre roy por l'informer des raisons de vostre isolement."

Il serra le corps comme pour l'imprimer contre le siens. Il devait le lâcher, pour ne pas énerver davantage le suzerain français. Mais ses muscles ne semblaient pas vouloir lui obéir. Se faisant raison, il finit par le libérer et se recula d'un pas. Les larmes coulaient de nouveau sur le visage du plus jeune, alors qu'il serrait le garde corps de son époux contre lui. D'une parole du roi, la garde entra et d'un geste de la main, ils emmenèrent l'écossais hors de la vue des deux français.

C'est ainsi qu'eut lieu leur séparation. Francis serait envoyé à l'extrémité du royaume dans quelques heures, alors qu'Allistor serait confiné au palais de la Cité. Il ne pourraient même pas se faire leurs adieux.

Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, devenu sa prison, pour éviter de penser à son époux qu'on venait de lui retirer, il se concentra sur la situation de son pays. Demain le traité avec les français serait signé, mais n'était-il déjà pas trop tard? La guerre était à ses porte, si elle ne fut pas déjà présente sur ses terres. Son frère s'armait et renforçait ses troupes à la frontière. Mais entre l'écriture de la missive et son arrivée, ici, à Paris, les anglais auraient pu très bien commencer leur invasion. Il ne pouvait même pas compter sur ses propres Laird pour se défendre. Il ne savait plus vraiment en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Peut être qu'en rentrant, il retrouverait ses terres à feu et à sang. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur.

Tout allait mal, son pays, son coeur... était-ce la punition du divin pour avoir succombé aux délices de la chair alors qu'on lui avait interdit?

Jean Balliol finit par le rejoindre après sa discussion avec son homologue. Le rouquin, assis devant le feu, leva ses yeux vers lui craignant sa sentence. Toutefois, le sermon et la mort douloureuse attendus de la part de son suzerain ne lui furent pas infligés à sa plus grande stupéfaction. Celui-ci ne lui fit même pas la remarque acerbe "je te l'avais dit". Il leur servit du vin à tous les deux, s'installa sur un banc à ses côtés et but sans un son, sans une parole, fixant à son tour l'âtre rougeoyant.

La nation, ne sachant pas comment réagir, porta à ses lèvres la coupe rouge sang et s'en abreuva lentement. Ils burent ainsi en silence, et pour une fois, pour une fois en trois ans, juste par sa présence à ses côtés et son soutient silencieux, Allistor se sentit proche de son roi.


End file.
